


Problemas de Laboratorios y Escobas

by Luki_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Conserje Levi, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Profesora Hange Zoë, Science Teacher Hange Zoë, Shingeki no School Caste, Teacher Hange Zoë, slow burn?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki_chan/pseuds/Luki_chan
Summary: Levi es el nuevo conserje de la escuela, pero si quiere quedarse primero tiene que superar a un increíble monstruo del desorden llamado Hange Zöe.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Capitulo 1: "Logro conseguido: Nuevo Trabajo"

Levi solo durmió 4 horas esa noche, su vida estaba empezando a cambiar para bien creía él y estaba un poco ansioso. Hoy iba a comenzar con su nuevo empleo, por primera vez en su vida no iba a tener que arrastrarse e intimidar personas para sobrevivir, estaba emocionado pero a la vez aterrado en su cama, su insomnio no iba a dejarlo dormir, como siempre, así que se levantó, se lavó los dientes, se cepilló su cabello azabache con una raya al costado, se cambió su piyama y se preparó una taza de té para él y para su nuevo compañero de casa por el momento, hasta que encuentre algún lugar mejor, Erwin Smith, le debía bastante a este hombre ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia ni idea que había visto en él para contratarlo y darle una casa, pero estaba agradecido. Para su sorpresa al rededor de las 4 el cejudo ya se había levantado y apareció por la puerta de su habitación tomando la taza que le ofrecía el hombre bajo mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesita con algunos papeles.

-Buenos días ¿Estas listo para hoy?-preguntó con una sonrisa desde su silla, mientras bebía. 

-Tan listo como puedo estar teniendo en cuenta que no se de que voy a trabajar- Levi, con su habitual cara de estreñido, tuvo que responder. Él no lo iba a tratar como si fuera su amigo, a pesar de estar agradecido, pero tampoco iba a ignorarlo.

Erwin solo respondió con un asentimiento y un murmullo. Luego de un largo silencio, en el que Levi aun estaba parado al lado de la mesa, el rubio junto sus cosas y se preparó para irse, el pelinegro ya estaba listo hace rato, por lo que se dirigieron hacia la entrada para emprender su marcha. Cuando llegaron, le mostro a Levi donde se guardaban los objetos de limpieza y solo le ordenó que necesitaba tener todo limpio antes de que lleguen los alumnos. 

La mayor parte de la escuela no fue un problema, no estaba tan sucia como esperaba después de todo; el patio era fácil de limpiar, además parecía que había un jardinero, así que no tendría que ocuparse de eso, los baños estaban bastante limpios, solo unas cosas escritas en las puertas, no fueron un problema, pero cuando llego a esa habitación casi se desmaya. 

Solo mirar por la ventana de la puerta ya lo puso de los nervios, Levi subestimo demasiado este trabajo, sin duda iba a ser todo un reto, con razón Erwin necesitaba a alguien para este puesto, hasta él, que había vivido en las calles hubiera huido de este desastre, pero no tenia otra opción, este profesor de historia le confió un puesto honesto y no podía rechazarlo en esta instancia. Era evidentemente un laboratorio, trato de limpiar lo que veía seguro tocar, como el piso, los vidrios, la estantería, evitando las cosas raras en esta, el gran escritorio, las sillas, mesas y útiles varios.

Tuvo que pasar una hora solo en este salón pero al fin logró dejarlo a la media de sus estándares, quería darle unos buenos golpes a la persona que le haya dejado tanto trabajo, pero si hacia eso era casi seguro que lo despedirían, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle salirse con la suya a ese engendro, no el primer día al menos.

Luego de esperar un rato afuera de ese lugar, aun asimilando que había terminado de limpiarlo a profundidad, intentó ir a avisarle a Erwin que ya había acabado su tarea, pero justo sonó la campana que avisaba el comienzo de clases, se vio a el mismo entre una multitud gigante de malditos mocosos llenos de sudor, hormonas y piojos. Como no conocía mucho el lugar y no sabia a donde debía de ir, a penas pudo divisar a una persona ,que obviamente era un adulto, lo siguió para poder pedir indicaciones. Era un hombre rubio con algo de barbita que con suerte le llevaba como tres cabezas.

-Oi gigante-Levi le dijo con tono autoritario, podría ser más pequeño, pero tenia una presencia fuerte. Al otro señor no pareció importarle, porque lo primero que hizo cuando lo vio fue acercársele demasiado y olfatearlo. A Levi casi se le sale un tornillo, si no iba a pegarle al anterior sujeto que dejó esa habitación así, definitivamente va a pegarle a este. Fue salvado al ver a Erwin detrás, el cual parecía divertido ante la situación.

-Oh Levi, veo que conociste a Mike, no te preocupes el siempre olfatea a las personas nuevas- lo dijo una vez que quedó en frente de él, el bajito se destensó un poco.

-¿Es una especie de perro o que?- Ahora estaba al menos un poco intrigado ¿Qué ganaba ese tipo con olfatear a las personas?

-Fue un gusto conocerte Levi pero tengo que irme ahora- se inclino hacia adelante como una especie de saludo, el otro solo lo miró irse y luego se volvió hacia Erwin esperando una respuesta.

-Él tiene un gran olfato- fue lo único que dijo, entonces decidió preguntarle lo que quería preguntarle desde que encontró a ese señor-perro.

-Ya terminé mis tareas ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-su mirada aburrida contrastaba con la rara cara de sorpresa de Erwin, nunca nadie las había terminado tan rápido.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no rompas las reglas de la escuela, que ya debes saber cuales son, y si ves algo sucio lo limpias de nuevo-

-¿Puedo vigilar a los mocosos y retarlos si ensucian algo?- No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esos bastardos le daban mas trabajo

-Si, pero yo no me preocuparía de los alumnos exactamente- Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del profesor de historia- Como sea, casi empieza la hora de mi clase-

Levi estaba muy ocupado viendo al profesor irse como para notar a alguien que corría detrás de él.

-Llego tarde, llego tarde, espero que Armin entretenga a la clase como le dije que hiciera- Corriendo por el pasillo, con muchos papeles y en especial las crocs no le ayudaban nada a su equilibrio, pero por suerte logro sujetarse de la perilla de la puerta antes de caerse.

-Uff al fin, woah- Se sorprendió al abrir y notar lo reluciente del lugar.

-Ah profesora Zöe, buenos días- el pequeño niño rubio con lentes le dio una sonrisa comparable a la que tenia ella hace unos momentos y procedió a sentarse en su lugar junto al niño ese castaño.

-Bueno pequeños, tomaré lista y luego comenzaremos con los experimentos ¿de acuerdo?- Todos saltaron de alegría, las clases de la doctora eran unas de sus favoritas porque siempre terminaban haciendo alguna mezcla rara y explotaban todo, a veces no metafóricamente. Hange se sentó en su escritorio, ahora impecable, para comenzar su clase. 

Pensó que debería darle las gracias a la personita que había limpiado, así que fue directo a la sala de maestros apenas sonó la campana, esta vez a paso lento. Solo vio a tres personas allí pero dudaba que alguno de ellos hubiera sido, Nanaba no era tan buena como para limpiar por ella, Mike estaba ocupado con su propio desastre en la sala de cocina para eso, y Erwin, bueno, el siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para absolutamente todo, pero también era el que estaba mas informado, y si había un nuevo conserje o algo, él seguro lo sabia.

-¡Oye Cejotas!- se acercó dándole un abrazo, del cual el otro se retorció un poco, ella estaba un poco sucia.

-¡Hange! sabia que vendrías a hablarme, se llama Levi- dijo una vez que pudo quitársela de encima con delicadeza y se volvía hacia el estante para prepararse algo en una taza.

-¿Qué?-¿entonces el sabia lo del laboratorio?

-Él huele a té- Mike se unió a la conversación para aportar algún detalle. La castaña alterno su mirada entre él, que estaba con la otra chica sentado en una mesita y Erwin sin comprender aún.

-Levi, es el nuevo conserje, estoy seguro que él limpio tu espacio, seguro esta en el patio- Al fin explico al darse vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

-Pero yo no te dije por que venia-ella lo miraba con una cara divertida, por supuesto este hombre siempre sabia leer a todos- gracias por la data Erwin- ya tenia una misión en mente para el día, esto iba a ser emocionante.

-A por cierto no lo asustes demasiado, no queremos perder a otro conserje- Le advirtió con voz grave y autoritaria. Mientras los otros dos se reían desde su lugar.

-Tranquilo papá cejas no lo haré- se despidió la morena antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Cuanto crees que dure este? apuesto $100 a que no más de una semana, casi me golpeo cuando lo salude-Mike estaba sonriente- aunque su olor no es tan malo, no me molestaría que se quedara.

-Levi es un tipo duro, le tengo fe, si logra pasar la barrera de Hange supongo que ya tenemos conserje para rato, sin embargo apuesto lo mismo que tú a un mes- Nanaba solo miraba divertida el típico intercambio entre los dos varones sobre apostar.

Mientras, Levi estaba sentado en un banco en la cafetería con una bandeja, sobre ella solo había un poco de té negro, harto de todo el bullicio allí, guardo su bandeja donde debía y salió para fijarse si tenia algo nuevo para limpiar, en realidad no sabia que más hacer. Al salir del lugar, el pasillo estaba un poco más vacío, con mas tranquilidad. Pero no duró mucho.

-¡Hola! ¿eres el nuevo conserje no?¿Levi?- una persona de aspecto desordenado, con una bata blanca que parecía estar más sucia de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, con googles y cabellos marrones atados en una cola de caballo, exceptuando unos mechones que se escurrían enmarcando su rostro se acercó a él, su voz estridente casi le rompe los tímpanos.

-¿Tu que crees cuatro ojos?- Se obligó a responderle, mostrándole la escoba que había agarrado y los guantes celestes. Una vez la tuvo mas cerca, pudo darse cuenta que ella era mas alta que él, lo que lo irritó un poco ¿Qué todos los profesores de aquí eran malditos gigantes? 

-Gracias por dejar tan limpio mi laboratorio, soy Hange Zöe, profesora de Química y Física-Su sonrisa deslumbrante lo descolocó, pero lo asustó mas cuando invadió su espacio personal, ni él podía golpear a una persona que parecía tan amable, al menos por el momento, así que solo se alejó. 

-¿Tu fuiste el huracán que dejó eso así?- ¿Cómo una sola persona podía hacer tal desastre? pensó Levi, era casi imposible, nadie podía ser tan desordenado, debía de hacerle saber a esta persona que no estaba aquí para limpiar todo su desastre. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más ella se río.

-Si así quieres decirme pues sí, oye ¿ya conociste todo el lugar no?-dijo esto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía pícaramente.

-Tuve que limpiarlo todo, por supuesto que si-Esta mujer lo estaba molestando haciendo preguntas estúpidas, pero por otro lado al menos era entretenido, tuvo la decencia de seguir hablando con él y no huir despavorido como los dos rubios.

-Entonces, para agradecerte, cuando no tengas nada que hacer puedes pasar a visitarme a mis clases, siempre me gusta tener compañía, ya sabes donde es- Realmente no quería volver a entrar a ese lugar horrible, pero de nuevo al menos tendría algo que hacer, no porque le agradara la mujer esta, ni quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, pero no tenia muchas opciones para perder el tiempo, al menos por el día de hoy, mañana se aseguraría de traer algo para entretenerse.

-Tal vez vaya-respondió él mirándola con una cara que alejaría hasta el más amigable payaso pero ella solo saltó de alegría al escucharlo decir esto.

-¡Oh genial! entonces te estaré esperando, me gustaría seguir hablando pero tengo que irme a mi próxima clase- le golpeo en el hombro, no con mucha fuerza pero lo suficiente para sorprenderlo, y se hecho a correr.

-Diablos que mujer tan rara-


	2. Capitulo 2: "Logro conseguido: Primer día de trabajo"

Levi había estado limpiando cosas por otra hora pero aun seguía algo solo, no es que no este acostumbrado a eso, solo que en este entorno lleno de gente, no estar acompañado era raro y prefería refugiarse en una persona que tratar con todos los demás idiotas. Después de limpiar el pasillo que daba al laboratorio por quinta vez, decidió ponerse a considerar en la oferta de la castaña de antes, no cree que se le presente otra oportunidad de hablar con alguien el tiempo en el que no estaba haciendo nada, literalmente le ofreció una clase gratis de química o física no estaba seguro cual de las dos. No quería escuchar esas cosas científicas pero al menos llenaría el denso silencio del pasillo.

Dejó la escoba al lado de la puerta del aula de la mujer esa y se quedo un momento parado mirando por el vidrio de esta, no describiría esa clase como "divertida" en absoluto, todos los alumnos parecían estar concentrados escribiendo en sus hojas.

Hange no podía estar más encantada con su nuevo acompañante, además de limpiar sus cosas, había aceptado venir a su clase, aunque por desgracia eligió justo la hora del examen y no iba a poder divertirse viendo su reacción a sus locuras. Se dirigió para abrirle al ver que aun estaba parado ahí en la puerta.

-oh, eres bajito-ella no se había fijado en eso cuando lo conoció antes, pero ahora que lo tenia en frente era inevitable no darse cuenta.

-si-¿en serio?¿quien era tan irrespetuoso para decir eso?¿no se había dado cuenta de su mirada de odio?-ahora muévete y déjame entrar cuatro ojos-ya ni siquiera la miraba a ella, estaba observando a todos los mocosos de ahí.

-Doctora cuatro ojos para ti- su cara arrogante, su pequeña mano señalándolo con superioridad y las pequeñas risas de los alumnos lo hicieron arrepentirse de haber venido. Hange se volvió hacia el resto y los regaño para que vuelvan a hacer su evaluación. Le dio una sonrisa a Levi y se movió para que pudiera pasar, ella lo guio hacia una silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio. El pequeño hombre no recordaba que esa silla hubiera estado ahí cuando vino a antes.

Su escritorio estaba lleno de desorden, otra vez, así que no resistió el impulso de ordenarlo un poco, para cuando ella se acomodo a su lado ya se veía más presentable. También sentía ganas de ordenarla a ella pero ese si que podía aguantárselo, no iba a tocar a un extraño. Ya tenia demasiado con hablar.

-Bien antes de que comencemos una charla-ella se giro con gracia en su silla para enfrentarse a la clase-¿alguno podría ir a comprarme algo a la maquina expendedora?-y agitó un billete en su mano derecha, solo una persona levantó la mano, porque los demás estaban concentrados-¿Alguien que no sea Sasha?-

Levi aún se estaba preguntando por que había decidido ir allí cuando Hange apuntó a un niño en particular que estaba sentado al lado de la niña de antes.-Tu Connie, ya que no estas haciendo nada igualmente, ve a comprarme algo, toma-el niño, que antes parecía estar distraído, se levanto de inmediato, acercándose mientras miraba al hombre de al lado de su profesora con algo de miedo por su aura.

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Que no te vea Erwin!- Saludó Hange.

Levi se giró extrañado hacia ella-¿Acabas de sacar a un alumno del aula en medio de la evaluación?- su cara estaba en el medio de una expresión sorprendida y una divertida.

-oh si, no te preocupes, Sasha y Connie nunca se concentran mucho en eso, de hecho tienen este tipo de competencia de quien completa antes la evaluación y la entrega- se giró, levantó dos hojas del escritorio y se las agitó cerca de la cara-¿ves? Es divertido leer lo que ponen, el ganador es el obtenga la nota más alta-en eso el alumno volvió y le entrego algo de comida, Levi no quiso cuestionar su inusual dieta así que lo dejo pasar.

Él solo paso 5 minutos mirándola mientras comentaba alguna de las respuestas de esos chicos, que realmente no le daban mucha gracia, mas que todo porque no estaba familiarizado con esos temas de química y no comprendía los grandes errores de los niños. Pero tenia miedo de decirle que no entendía, si hablaba así de cosas sin importancia se puede imaginar como lo haría de cosas que le entusiasman.

-¿Profesora Zöe?- ese pequeño niño rubio, con un corte de pelo algo ridículo se paró en frente de ellos con una, no, 2 hojas en su mano. Debía agradecerle por haberlo sacado de su ensoñación con la castaña alta, para hacer que mire hacia el con una cara aburrida. Hange también volteo a verlo pero con una sonrisa.

-Oh Armin, ya te dije que puedes decirme Hange- ella tomó los papeles que le estaba entregando y los puso junto a las otras 2 evaluaciones-¿quieres que te de más tarea de circuitos para que te entretengas?- sin esperar respuesta se agacho hasta alcanzar su mochila, saco unos ejercicios y se los dio.

-Muchas gracias prof digo Hange-este le dio una mirada rápida a Levi y se dirigió a sentarse otra vez.

-Ya veo él es el inteligente ¿no?-Pregunto desinteresadamente volviéndola a mirar a ella

-Oh si, es mi favorito junto con Marco, pero no le digas a los demás-esa ultima parte la susurro acercándose un poco y poniendo su mano ahuecando el costado de su boca para hacerlo más misterioso, antes de que él pudiera comentar que no creía necesaria esa advertencia puesto que no iba a hablar con esos alumnos nunca en su vida, ella lo interrumpió-Bien, ahora que recuerdo hay otra razón por la que te invite aquí-

-¿No era para agradecerme o una mierda así?- entonces esta rara tenia planes ocultos 

-sip, pero también necesito advertirte de los peligros químicos en los productos de limpieza- se puso en pose que transmitía determinación y por primera vez desde que la conoció parecía seria.

-mh continua-no pensó, ni en lo más profundo de su mente, que algo que saliera de la boca de esta mujer le pudiera interesar, pero para su sorpresa si hay algo a lo que dedicaría su vida seria a esto, ya se había ganado su atención.

-Ok primero, nunca, pero nunca, mezcles amoniaco con lejía, puede provocar la muerte, segundo, tampoco lejía con alcohol son demasiado peligrosos-se acercó un poco más a él con su silla de rueditas y le puso la mano en el hombro, de lo cual el hombre se puso un poco nervioso-escúchame si alguna vez lo haces por accidente, ven corriendo a buscarme-

Él no le pudo mantener la mirada y la desvió hacia un lado, quitándole la mano de su cuerpo le dijo-si, si, cuatro ojos ya entendí, nunca lo hice de todos modos, no soy tan estúpido-

-si bueno pero no es solo no juntarlos en un balde, sino que ni siquiera pasarlos por la misma superficie-en realidad Hange parecía una mamá regañando a su retoño por hacer algo mal, esta bien que Levi era chiquito, pero pensó que debería dejar de tratarlo como un niño.

-¿Sabes? me sorprende que sepas de limpieza siendo que eres tan sucia-su frase salió con su típica monotonía, pero si te fijabas bien podrías notar un poco de diversión en ella.

-No se de limpieza, tengo un doctorado en química, y literalmente los productos de limpieza están llenos de ella, aunque si quieres puedo hablar de otras cosas que tienen química como la comida, por ejemplo- Ella no quería sonar demasiado ególatra, pero por otro lado quería humillar un poco a este enano.

-Mejor sigue con la limpieza-Es cierto, había olvidado que, al parecer, ella era malditamente inteligente, no iba a perder la oportunidad de aprender algo de información, siempre y cuando sea del tema que le gusta y/o pudiera salvarle la vida.

Estuvo escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía, mirándola aun con un seño fruncido, pero más cómodo por el rumbo de la conversación actual.

-Bien y así es como sacar comida molesta de los platos- termino su explicación científica con una sonrisa y sus manos en sus caderas.

Para este punto casi todos los alumnos habían entregado su evaluación, así que Hange decidió darles algunos minutos de descanso hasta que sonara el timbre del recreo. Mientras tanto, ya había encontrado un nuevo tema de conversación. Como todos los niños estaban distraídos, pudo hablarle a Levi de ellos con más libertad.

-ven, ven, acércate- él rodo los ojos pero lo hizo- ¿ves a esa chica de ahí?-asintió con la cabeza sin entender a que punto quería llegar- bueno ella es Mikasa, y parece estar enamorada de ese niño con cara enojada de ahí-ella lo señalo para que lo reconociera fácilmente.

-¿y por que me cuentas esto?-en serio él no necesitaba saber los chismes, solo venia a ganar dinero por limpiar, aunque pensándolo mejor le vendría bien aprenderse algunos nombres para poder llamarles la atención si dejaban algo tirado en el piso. Más sin embargo los chismes no eran lo suyo, tal vez alguno de Erwin le serviría como chantaje como mucho.

-Pues porque los shippeo, a pero sin embargo, ves ese chico de ahí, esta obviamente enamorado de Mikasa-ahora movió su brazo para apuntar a un chico castaño claro que estaba sentado al lado de un pelinegro con pecas.

Ella estuvo comentando los nombres y curiosidades de los niños hasta que sonó la campana de final de clases. Levi decidió que no había sido un día tan malo después de todo. Tuvo que buscar al de cejas una vez más para que puedan ir a casa, topándose en el camino otra vez con el gigante ese y una chica de cabello corto a su lado. Pero cuando pudo ver a Erwin dentro de una sala inmediatamente se pego a él para no perderse entre todo el tumulto de gente que iba de salida. Se hizo una nota mental de que esta era el aula de su compañero.

-¿y como estuvo tu primer día?-le pregunto el rubio de camino a su casa

-eh, interesante-respondió de manera seca el pelinegro, no le admitiría que no estuvo tan mal, le conviene que siga pensando que odia todo.

-A por cierto, mañana llega tu uniforme, perdón por hacerte pasar un día sin él, ah si y el pañuelo ese que me pediste-le dijo eso mientras manejaba serenamente, disfrutando del viaje.

-Bien-


	3. Capitulo 3: "Logro conseguido: nueva clase"

Como ya había acordado antes consigo mismo, ese día llevaría algo para entretenerse. A pesar de no pasar un tan mal rato con la Dra cuatro ojos, no podía molestarla de vuelta en su clase, así que prefirió llevarse algún libro de esa estantería gigante que tenia Erwin en la sala; con suerte habría alguno que no sea de historia.

Se acercó a esa cosa que era más alta que él, de una madera que parecía ya vieja, pero eso no le importó porque solo estaba interesado en los libros en ese momento. Buscó un rato en él sin éxito hasta que el otro inquilino entró a la sala y lo vio tratar de agarrar uno de los del estante más alto, le resulto gracioso y fue a ayudarlo.

-"Historia de la cocina occidental" ¿estas seguro de querer leer esto? pensándolo mejor deberías leerlo, he probado tu cocina, es un asco-dijo el rubio mientras le alcanzaba el libro, el otro solo resopló y lo miro amenazadoramente.

-Ja ja que gracioso, no idiota, estaba tratando de encontrar algún libro con trama entre todas estas enciclopedias- aunque si lo pensaba bien tal vez le convendría hacer su propia comida a comer la de la cafetería que era asquerosa.

-Pues me lo hubieras pedido-se acercó a la parte derecha inferior y saco un libro enorme de allí- están aquí, toma este debe entretenerte por mucho tiempo-mientras se lo entregaba- aunque en serio pensé que ibas a ir de nuevo con Hange-le dejó caer mientras caminaba hacia a la cocina

-No-intentó alzar la voz para que el otro escuchara pero no funcionó.

En este momento solo se preguntaba como sabia el cejotas de que había ido a su clase ¿ tal vez ella le contó? como sea, no quería darle esperanzas de que se estaba llevando bien con alguien.

El viaje en auto fue normal, todo igual al día anterior, había llegado temprano, había limpiado todo y ahora se aburría, el único cambio era que ahora usaba su uniforme azul y un pañuelo para cubrir su cabello de la suciedad. Había traído su entretenimiento en una bolsa pequeña, así que lo sacó de allí, estuvo leyéndolo a gusto por un rato, estaba sorprendentemente interesante, pero era de esperarse de su compañero que tuviera libros buenos. Hasta que llegó ella.

-Oh ¡hola Levi, buenos días!-saludó contenta de volver a encontrarlo y se le acercó

-Hola-respondió seco como siempre desde el lugar que se había sentado a leer

-¿Estas leyendo?- se acercó lo suficiente y se inclino para poder ver la tapa del libro, Levi no respondió nada a su pregunta.

-Lo conozco, es triste ten cuidado, todos mueren al final-dijo moviendo un poco las manos en señal de secarse una lagrima, el pelinegro no caía en lo que le había soltado ¿en serio le había espoileado el final?

-Que rayos! no puede ser cuatro ojos-fue inmediatamente a las paginas finales y al leer algunas líneas se dio cuenta de que era verdad

-oh si, es triste pero cierto-asintió con la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados, no parecía afectarle haberle hecho enojar

Levi cerro el libro con fuerza y lo volvió a meter en la bolsa, la miro como esperando a que se fuera y lo dejara en paz. 

-¿Estas sacando esos libros de la estantería de Erwin?-dijo de repente la morena

-si-ya quería que se largara, necesitaba tiempo para calmarse después de esa decepción, no esperaba que la historia termine así

-Ah ya me he leído todos de ahí-el pelinegro tuvo que alejar de sus pensamientos la pregunta de que tan cercanos eran ellos dos -bueno te dejo tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas- 

Tuvo que quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada por lo que quedaba del día, lo cual no era mucho para su suerte.

La mujer le había estropeado todos y cada uno de los libros que había traído esa semana, incluso cuando trajo uno que no era una historia sino uno con información, encontró la forma de arruinárselo, lo que lo dejaba aburriéndose desde que ella aparecía. Cuando volvió a ser martes de nuevo no llevó ningún libro más, le importaba una mierda si la molestaba en su clase, iría a des aburrirse con ella.

Mientras caminaba con ese destino, se topo con una figura vagamente familiar sentado en una banca al lado de una puerta que la marcaba como la oficina del director, ese chico tenia el cabello marrón y ojos verdes, además de vestir una remera de mangas cortas. Trató de recordar donde lo había visto, después de un rato observándolo, sin que el otro lo descubriera, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la clase de Hange, durante esa charla de emparejamientos ella le había dicho que se llamaba "Eren" y que era un poco problemático, así que no fue sorpresa verlo ahí.

Le recordaba a su infancia, no es que fuera bonita, pero siempre había sido alguien que se metía en problemas todo el tiempo y se refunfuñaba en una silla. Le pico la empatía y la curiosidad por lo cual decidió averiguar que había hecho el chico para poder reírse de él.

Al no querer parecer un maldito acosador acechando niños a la distancia, se acercó haciéndose el tonto, fingiendo que estaba limpiando esa área con el trapeador lo miro y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Oi niño, Eren ¿verdad?- el otro se sorprendió por la llamada, y se puso a analizarlo, él no era alguien a quien olvidaría fácilmente, su cara daba miedo, ya había anotado no molestarlo cuando hace un par de días presencio como asusto a un chico y lo hizo salir corriendo. 

-Ah si ¿usted es el nuevo conserje?¿ estaba en la clase de la profesora Zöe la otra vez cierto?-Eren parecía nervioso, se dio cuenta Levi, le estaba divirtiendo intimidarlo.

-si, pero tenia intriga de que haces aquí sentado-le dijo señalándolo con la escoba- ya sabes por que te regañaron-su expresión siempre seria y en blanco le dio escalofríos a Eren, el cual estaba acostumbrado a más expresividad, ya que el era muy explosivo.

-ah bueno con todo respeto no creo que sea de su incumbencia señor-todas las agallas del castaño estuvieron puestas en responderle eso al hombre bajo, el cual solo le levantó una ceja interrogativa.

-Tch, si me lo dices luego te compro algo o algo así- Se dio una palmada mental por decir eso, el no sabia hablar bien con niños o adolescentes, nunca lo había hecho bien.

-Eso suena raro señor, pero aun así no lo hare-la cara del alumno alumno se disparo en una expresión de sorpresa, pero luego giro la cabeza y rio un poco con miedo.

No pudo intentar convencerlo más porque se abrió la puerta revelando a un hombre viejo con barba, Levi lo había conocido antes, el director Zackly, se dirigió hacia Eren- Joven Jaeger, puede retirarse- le entregó lo que seria su cuaderno de comunicados.

Levi pudo observar por la puerta abierta que habían alguien más allí dentro, un hombre rubio con lentes y barba, lo reconoció de inmediato, como olvidarse de ese maldito, Zeke Jaeger, ahora que lo pensaba, el director había llamado al niño así ¿no?. Entonces llego a la obvia conclusión de que deberían ser parientes. Trato de ocultarse un poco para que no lo viera y le diera problemas, no quería pasar por lo mismo que Eren, le hubiera gustado darle una paliza ahora que lo tenia delante pero seria inapropiado, no solo el lugar, la presencia del familiar también era incomoda. Bajo la cabeza y trató de ocultarse con su cabello, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que el viejo ese le hablara a él ahora.

-Señor ¿usted ya sabe donde esta la sala de laboratorio? porque necesito que acompañe a este alumno allí para que no cause más problemas-tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarlo y solo dio un asentimiento en confirmación mientras a su lado el niño temblaba un poco.

-Lo llevaré- y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el famoso lugar con el castaño siguiéndole, para suerte de él pudo pasar desapercibido, pero ahora tenia más curiosidad sobre Eren, era una información interesante saber con quien tenia lazos de sangre. 

Cuando llegaron al aula y abrieron la puerta entrando Levi primero, todo el mundo se empezó a reír, incluida Hange, la confusión pinto la cara del hombre, pero su acompañante tenia una cara de entre vergüenza y enojo.

Ignorando a Levi, la profesora se acercó al niño-¿Qué fue eso Eren? ¿Acaso te sentías un policía?- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Toda la clase comenzó a reír de nuevo, menos una chica pelinegra en la esquina.

Entonces ella sabe, pensó Levi-¿Que fue lo que hizo?-preguntó de inmediato.

La castaña recién se dio cuenta que estaba ahí porque habló-Se deslizo, no mejor dicho salto por encima del capo de un auto cerca de la escuela y lo cacharon- 

Levi conocía el sentimiento, no era un tema nuevo para él, lo había hecho un par de veces. Se había quedado parado allí, aun después de que Eren se sentara, todos lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Por que aun sigues aquí?¿hoy no trajiste otro libro?-preguntó porque que estuviera ahí, con una escoba y mirando a la nada la estaba incomodando, para no decir que estaba interrumpiendo su explicación que estaba dando antes de que entraran.

-Pues vine a ver tu clase gafas idiota-La cara que puso Hange no tuvo precio

-Pues entonces siéntate y disfruta-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente no me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo pero bueno. Esta historia tiene muchas anécdotas, por ejemplo Eren esta basado en uno de mis compañeros, sí, el realmente paso por encima de un coche y lo retaron.


	4. Capitulo 4: "Logro conseguido: Experimentos"

Una muy alegre profesora, en frente de la clase alzó los brazos hablándoles a sus alumnos

-Bueno chicos hoy tenia planeado que doblemos vidrio para que vean como se hacen los instrumentos de laboratorio, pero antes quería mostrarles una reacción química que es muy curiosa y que los va a divertir- Hange estaba consiente de que este hombre no era fácil de impresionar, así que eligió un experimento visualmente interesante para realizar cuando él viniera a visitarla, porque sabia que iba a volver, arruinarle todos los libros no fue casualidad y puesto que ella era la única persona con la que lo había visto hablar, pues solo sumo dos más dos.

Hange le pidió a Levi si podía ayudarla a mover el escritorio, le dio un vistazo y se levantó a empujar esa cosa. Se acercaron a las ventanas a la derecha del salón poniéndolo lo más cerca posible, ella las abrió de par en par para después sacar del cajón un plato y caminar hacia algunos estantes en busca de frascos con polvos. Dio una mirada a los niños, a Levi y les explicó que eran esos elementos y una advertencia de que nunca lo hagan en casa. Entonces, con todo listo, se cambio sus gafas normales por los googles, colocó los ingredientes en el plato y los mezclo. Todos quedaron confundidos porque no estaba sucediendo nada, solo una mezcla extraña de color gris había sido el producto resultante de esa combinación. El intruso bajito solo resoplo.

-¿Solo querías mostrarnos una pasta aburrida cuatro ojos?-Aunque no lo admitiría, quería darle un poco de ánimos, un empujoncito

-Me alegra que lo dijeras ¿traes agua, no?- ella esperaba esa reacción de su parte, una buena estrategia para sorprender a alguien es darle una impresión falsa para después deslumbrarlo con algo super genial, y por supuesto ella sabia esto.

-¿Ah? ¿agua con detergente sirve?-no llevaba una botella si eso era lo que pensaba, solo se le ocurrió sugerir lo que usaba para trabajar. La sonrisa de Hange se ensancho

-de hecho, eso es mucho mejor-los niños aun estaban en silencio observando la interacción entre los dos adultos.

-bien-se levantó desde donde se había estado sentando, de nuevo, y salió del aula a buscar su balde de limpieza, cuando regresó ella ya se lo había arrebatado poniéndolo más cerca.

-Bueno ahora voy a agregar solo dos gotas de agua y se va a hacer la magia- dijo esto mientras usaba un gotero para poner un poco en la mezcla

Del pequeño plato empezó a salir mucho, mucho humo de un color algo extraño. Algunos de los niños estaban algo alarmados, por suerte para ellos este se escapaba por la ventana abierta en vez de quedarse ahí para atormentarlos. Lo siguiente que vieron fue un pequeño fuego y algunas chispas saltando mientras el humo se volvía cada vez mas intenso. Levi miraba fascinado la pequeña llama dorada del centro hasta que en algún momento que no pudo identificar se fue apagando hasta extinguirse.

Unos segundos de silencio invadieron el laboratorio para dar paso a algunos aplausos de los más chicos y lo que Hange dedujo como una expresión de asombro en el rostro del pelinegro. 

Bien ahora podemos comenzar con lo que tenia planeado originalmente, primero que todo vamos a trabajar con fuego, así que les pido, en especial a ustedes dos-señala a Sasha y Connie- que no se comporten como estúpidos y tengan cuidado-ella les pidió a todos si podían ordenar los asientos para que quedaran en un circulo gigante, los bancos eran de a dos, por lo que los niños tenían un compañero con el que harían el experimento, la pareja de Hange seria obviamente Levi, colocando también su escritorio como mesa. La profesora quedando en el medio puso un tanque y empezó a repartir algo que nadie entendía para que sirve hasta que explicó que eran mecheros, conectándolos a todos al gas del centro. Volvió a su asiento y empezó a dar las instrucciones-Bueno, cada uno tendrá un tubo como este, es de vidrio y aprenderemos como hacer que quede con una curva, luego tendrán que escribir un informe con los materiales, los pasos y el resultado del experimento ¿Entendido? Bien- Hange prendió el fuego en frente de ella, sujetó el objeto desde los dos extremos y lo colocó justo encima de la llama, sin quemarse por supuesto- no es tan complicado en realidad, lo único que tienen que hacer es girarlo e ir haciendo presión sobre los bordes para lograr generar de a poco una inclinación, es un método que puede llevar tiempo que salga correctamente, pero intentarlo les ayudará a comprender que tan difícil es hacer nuestros propios elementos-

Repartió los materiales y encendió los mecheros con la ayuda de Levi, lo que a la chica parecía divertirle porque lucia como todo un ayudante de laboratorio, luego de cinco minutos en los que algunos niños comenzaron jugar una especie de lucha de sables y el pelinegro cuestionando el uso del fuego todo empezó a funcionar bien.

-Todos los están haciendo muy bien, Eren menos presión, Marco más presión por favor, Mikasa perfecto como siempre- se giro para ver como lo estaba haciendo su compañero, era obvio que no resaltaba en lo manual- oye pequeño estas haciendo la curva demasiado angosta, déjame ayudarte- agarro otro tubo de vidrio, se colocó en su espalda rodeándolo con los brazos y agarro sus manos para guiarlo.Levi estaba demasiado incomodo, de por si no le gustaba el contacto humano de ningún tipo, y Hange siendo tan alta le disgustaba aun más, incluso le dio un escalofrío cuando ella le susurraba instrucciones al oído y hacia énfasis en sus explicaciones con el movimiento de manos, su rostro no estaba demasiado cerca, pero para él si lo estaba, solo esperaba que no escuchara como su corazón latía tan rápido. Para evitar estar más tiempo en esta posición se concentró en lo que debía perfeccionar, no tomó demasiado tiempo poder doblar uno a la perfección. Ella se despegó de él para darle un respiro, molestarlo si que era divertido, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los niños ya habían terminado dio su discurso final.

-Bueno niños pueden quedarse con sus obras maestras como recuerdo, y como ya suena la campana quiero el informe para la próxima clase ¿de acuerdo?- Se quedó satisfecha ante el asentimiento del curso. Sonó el timbre y todos los niños salen corriendo del salón, la de gafas se enfrenta a la otra única persona que queda.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después? es mi hora libre ahora así que podríamos ir a almorzar ¿te parece bien?- Levi le puso una expresión de cansancio pero tuvo que aceptar porque siendo honesto quería un poco de té-¡genial, vamos entonces!- lo arrastró, sin dejarle tiempo para dudar, hasta la fila de la cafetería. Una vez allí ambos tomaron una bandeja, pero como era de esperarse el azabache solo pidió su bebida predilecta, ella observó como parecía que a la mujer mayor de detrás del mostrador le agradaba el hombre, tal vez por hacer un pedido tan simple.

Hange llenó su bandeja con comida antes de llevar a Levi a una mesa vacía que era para profesores- cuéntame de ti, se nota en tu cara que tienes una historia que contar- señaló con el tenedor a su entrecejo

-tsk ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?¿qué quieres saber exactamente?-no iba a hablarle de cosas personales, pero podría decirle algunas trivialidades sobre su persona

-¿cómo conseguiste el empleo?-se concentró en observar la forma extraña en la que sujetaba su taza

-Erwin me trajo- esperaba que no preguntara más sobre el tema, sinceramente no quería hablar de su pasado

-¿eres una especie de veterano de guerra?- esta pregunta lo hizo derramar un poco del té de su taza, ella solo rio divertida mientras el otro se limpiaba con un pañuelo

-¿qué? No ¿por qué lo seria?-estaba más sorprendido que enojado, pero su tono salió algo alto, lo que hizo asustar a algunos alumnos que estaban cerca

-Bueno el trabajo de portero se les suele ofrecer a los veteranos, es casi exclusivo de ellos, pensé que podría ser tu caso- Hange entro en modo profesora por lo que su acompañante la miraba con una ceja arriba

-diablos no, solo termina tu comida rápido para salir de este chiquero, hay demasiado ruido-dijo esto más concentrado en toda la mugre que tendría que limpiar que en la mujer de enfrente

-Si mi capitán- ella no quería hacerlo enfadar más por lo que se apresuró, cuando terminó se levantó para tirar sus restos a la basura, con Levi siguiéndola.

-¿vamos a la sala de maestros entonces?-se sacudió un poco las migajas y lo miró con una sonrisa

-¿qué?¿ y eso dónde queda?-nunca había visto algún cartel que dijera eso, tampoco le preguntó a Erwin ahora que lo pensaba

-¿nunca estuviste en sala de maestros? Ahora entiendo porque estas tan solo siempre- su carcajada opacó el bullicio de la gente de allí-te mostraré donde es que esta entonces-

-esta bien-


	5. Capitulo 5:"Logro conseguido: pasar la prueba"

Hange lo guio a el segundo piso, que él no limpiaba, entonces tenía sentido que nunca hubiera ido a la sala de maestros antes. En ese lugar había un patio grande en el medio y todas las aulas al rededor, ya no estaban en recreo, por lo que todos los niños habían vuelto a sus clases.

Vio a todos los profesores que trabajaban ahí, no pudo reconocer a ninguno, puesto que a pesar de que seguro entraban y salían por la puerta principal, realmente no se fijaba en personas que no le importaban. Un empujoncito en su hombro lo sacó de su inspección, ella le señalaba la placa de la puerta que tenia en frente, obviamente decía "Sala de Maestros". Le dio mala espina la risa y los gritos que se escuchaban dentro, pero su acompañante ya se había adelantado y había abierto. Entonces agradeció mentalmente de que él no tenia que limpiar ese desastre, se hubiera abalanzado a gritarles si ese fuera su trabajo.

-¡Oye basta dame eso Lynne!-un hombre castaño con un copete habló en un tono muy exigente mientras se abalanzaba sobre una chica también castaña, con una coleta, que debía admitir se parecía un poco a la cuatro ojos. Ella le estaba alejando algo que no podía distinguir mientras movía el dedo en negación.

-No te dejaré tomar alcohol en horario escolar- el tipo estaba vestido con una horrible camisa verde, aunque no era nada comparada con la rosa que vestía Erwin hoy siguió haciendo ruidos en queja. Levi se inclinó hacia Hange y le susurró-¿Él intenta tomar eso a esta hora?-mirando con cara de desprecio, más de la normal. Ella se agachó un poco para poder escucharlo pero no reaccionó como él se esperaba.

-Seh-dijo muy tranquila y se acercó con una mano levantada para llamar su atención-ey Gelgar comparte- se acercó lo suficiente para quitarle a la otra castaña lo que ahora sabia era una petaca y bebió un sorbo de ella mientras los otros dos quedaban en shock.

-Jajaja chicas dejen al hombre beber en paz- dijo aquel hombre gigante, que Levi había conocido el primer día de trabajo, desde una silla en la mesa. El azabache que todavía seguía en la puerta fue a sentarse al asiento vacío de al lado de esa persona. Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Mientras Lynne se distraía mirando a Levi, Gerger aprovechó para luchar con Hange y poder beberse lo que quedaba de alcohol.  
-¿Eres el nuevo?- la otra castaña pregunta con curiosidad  
-Bueno estoy aquí desde hace una semana si eso se considera nuevo-responde mientras intenta alejarse del armatoste rubio que se le abalanza encima  
-Hueles a té-dijo para después alejarse  
-¿Eh?-  
-Si, bien Mike, a él parece gustarle el té, tu nariz nunca falla- habló emocionada la de gafas para luego giñarle un ojo y dispararle con la mano  
-también hueles bastante limpio- tuvo que agregar porque era cierto, olía bien, no tanto como Nanaba pero lo hacia

¿Entonces a él también le importaba la higiene? Este tipo ya le cayó bien a Levi. Después de esa pequeña charla, Lynne y Gelger se despidieron con la excusa por parte de ella de que tenia que "disciplinarlo".  
-Entonces Levi ¿Cómo la estas pasando en el trabajo? ¿sientes que quieres irte porque algo te molesta?- Mike preguntó con una insinuación que él no entendió pero Hange si y solo suspiró.  
-Estuve bien, solo los mocosos tirando al suelo algo molestan a veces- en realidad no tenia mucho de que quejarse, era el trabajo más normal que había tenido en su vida.  
-¿Oh en serio? Bueno esa es una sorpresa-  
-¿Por?- la chica que aun seguía parada ya sabia lo que venia a lo que solo puso una cara de exasperación  
-Porque esa señorita que vez ahí es el terror de todos, es como una prueba que debes pasar para quedarte-él la señalo con el dedo, ella solo sonrió con resignación, Levi la miraba fijamente-y veo que ya te ha estado asechando-  
-Creo que si esa era la prueba a pasar ya la he superado-recordando toda la charla de química que tuvo que soportar  
-Eso es lo que crees, pero ella te arrastrará a más problemas, a todos aquí nos ha pasado, créeme-cuando terminó de decirlo sonó la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora, por lo que Mike y Hange tuvieron que irse a seguir trabajando.

Él aun seguía allí en la recién descubierta sala de maestros cuando un rubio conocido paso por la puerta, quedando cara a cara.  
-Levi, te estaba buscando-lo pasó de largo yendo a servirse un café en el mostrador  
-Pues heme aquí- si específicamente esta persona lo estaba buscando eso no significaba nada bueno para él  
-Hoy necesito que hagas trabajo extra- y ahí está como había pensado, nada bueno salía de su boca  
-¿Es en serio Erwin?-el rubio le dio una sonrisa, el planeaba algo pensó Levi.  
-Si, pero no creo que sea tanto sufrimiento para ti, pareces llevarte bien con ella-no había duda a quien se refería, no se había relacionado con muchas personas en la semana que trabajó aquí, por lo que no era tan difícil de descifrar.  
-¿Ella?¿ el trabajo se trata de la cuatro ojos?-cuando terminó de preparar su taza, procedió a explicarle al pequeño sentado frente a él su nuevo trabajo.  
-Si, quiero que te quedes a cerrar la escuela, porque Hange se queda hasta tarde los martes-dando un sorbo al final, para sonreírle de nuevo encantadoramente  
-Bien, supongo-al menos solo tendría que quedarse y esperar, no tenia que limpiar ni ayudarla con los alumnos.  
-Entonces yo ya me voy, no hagas locuras-nunca podía comprender del todo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese señor cejon  
-¿Quien crees que soy?-no pensaba ni acercarse a ella hasta que fuera necesario, había tenido suficiente de Hange por un día.  
-Yo solo digo- y se fue cerrando la puerta dejándolo solo al fin.  
Él no pensaba ir a verla, que haga todo lo que tuviera que hacer y luego lo buscara. Aprovechó cuando todos los demás profesores se fueron a cambiarse, se quitó su uniforme azul, quedando solo en una remera gris oscuro y una chaqueta.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo llevaba allí ni que esperaba exactamente, no sabría si vendría a buscarlo o no la mujer sucia, y estaba aburrido de estar solo, ni siquiera podía contar cuantas tazas de té había tomado para ese momento. El reloj de la pared de la sala dio las 10 de la noche cuando se dignó a levantarse e ir a decirle a Hange que mueva su culo porque ya era tarde. Era casi seguro que ella estaba en su laboratorio, así que ahí fue donde se dirigió y efectivamente ahí la encontró.  
-Gafas de Mierda-la susodicha salto con un grito desde su silla, vaya que la había sorprendido  
-¿Levi?¿qué haces aquí?-su mano tomando su corazón que latía rápidamente  
-Me dejaron para que cierre la escuela cuando te vayas-respondió él entrando a la habitación y parándose en frente de ella  
-Oh cierto ¿te dieron ese trabajo a ti? ¿Seguro fue Erwin no?-   
-Si ¿Y quien lo hacia antes de que me lo asignaran a mi?- logró ver que su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y resopló  
-Yo la cerraba, pero la ultima vez me quedé dormida aquí dentro y lo olvidé, entonces ya no puedo quedarme sin un acompañante-se rio entre dientes recordando como había llegado Rico a la mañana siguiente y le había golpeado en la cabeza por su imprudencia.  
-Comprensible ¿Qué haces de todos modos?- dijo mientras la miraba ordenar un poco sus papeles  
-Todos los martes armo mi plan de la semana, como los miércoles son mis días libres y no vengo a la escuela aprovecho a descansar-y puso una sonrisa exhausta para demostrarlo.  
-Vaya así que puedes ser ordenada en una cosa en tu vida-ella solo se encogió de hombros-¿Por qué no lo haces en tu casa?- eso solucionaría todos los problemas a su punto de vista y era más razonable  
-En mi casa tengo los apuntes de mi otro trabajo, en un centro de investigación-ese lugar si era un verdadero desastre de hojas, de vez en cuando venia su equipo a ayudarla a encontrar su informe entre tantas cosas.  
-Oh ¿Tienes otro trabajo?-bueno en realidad no era tan sorpresivo que alguien con dos doctorados haga investigación también  
-Si, seria genial si vienes a verlo alguna vez-esta vez cree que realmente él podría divertirse allí  
-Paso-ya tenia demasiado de ella aquí, si quería aprender algo de ciencia solo bastaba con asistir a sus clases y hacer de su ayudante  
-Esta bien, ya terminé en realidad por si quieres que nos vayamos-dijo cuando terminó de juntar los papeles y meterlos a un bolso  
-Al fin, déjame buscar las llaves que las dejé arriba- y así sin más la dejó, mientras ella se cambiaba para abrigarse porque afuera estaba frio.

Cuando él volvió de buscar las llaves se encontró a la morena parada a un lado de su carrito, que aun no había guardado, con una sonrisa aterradora, no podía ver sus ojos por la luz reflejada en sus lentes.

-Hey Levi ¿Qué tal si?- ella puso su mano arriba señalando que iba a hablar de eso.

-no-él entendió casi al instante que se le había ocurrido alguna travesura, la mujer parecía divertida con que la entendiera.

-pero todavía no dije nada-intentó parecer inocente, inclinada hacia él, con un puchero.

-de ninguna manera haremos lo que tienes pensado-en realidad no sabia que rayos quería hacer con el carrito, pero estaba seguro que no era bonito, así que se acercó para guardarlo, pero ella no dejó que lo moviera

-Por favor, se que hay otro en el segundo piso podemos buscarlo y- Ok en este punto él ya sabia a que se refería, quería hacer justas con ambos carritos como caballos y seguramente las escobas como lanzas.

-¿Hay cámaras cierto?- estaba casi seguro que no podían usar así el material escolar, aquella mujer no aceptaría un no por respuesta, entonces debía buscar otra manera de hacerla entender.

-¿Ah? Si, pero no te preocupes conozco al encargado-le miró con una cara que denotaba superioridad, su forma de estar parada en frente de él mostraba seguridad y que no estaba dispuesta a ceder-Hannes las borrará por mí- seguro que se reiría cuando se encuentre con él y le diga eso.

-harás un desastre-la realidad era que estaba cansado y no quería hacer más trabajo a estas horas.

-te ayudaré a limpiar y pagaré si rompemos algo- Hange le mató todas las quejas con esas simples palabras

-ahh tal vez...-ya se había quedado sin excusas para rechazarla y sin ganas para soportarla más tiempo

-¡¡yupi!!-no pudo soportar más, saltó y lo abrazó, él intentó apartarla

-aun no dije que si-estaba empujando su sucia cara contra la suya mientras el otro la empujaba con su palma.

-un tal vez es suficiente para mí-Ambos fueron arriba como había dicho Hange en donde consiguieron otro carrito, como Levi era el más pequeño fue el encargado de escoltarlo en el elevador hasta la planta baja. 

Cuando llegó ella ya había sacado todo de adentro para poder subirse adentro, llevaba una escoba en la mano y un balde como casco en la cabeza. De nuevo Levi se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo eso. Ella espero paciente hasta que su contrincante "limpiara a su caballo", intentó convencerlo de que usara un balde pero no pudo. Luego de unos minutos estaban listos para comenzar el combate, uno en cada punta del patio, corrieron y cuando tomaron suficiente fuerza saltaron dentro del carrito, por lo que ahora se dirigían el uno empuñando sus lanzas. Cuando cruzaron fuego fue Hange la que cayó, con carro y todo, comenzó a reírse, Levi no tuvo tanta suerte, siguió de largo y se chocó con una pared. Ninguno dijo nada mientras ordenaban y guardaban los carritos de limpieza. 

Pero mientras ella no lo veía el sonreía de a ratos pensando como se atrevió a hacer eso, sin duda era algo que no haría nunca, y ahora esa chica con espíritu de niño lo hizo sentir que estaba en la infancia de nuevo, pero esta vez si la podía disfrutar.

Al fin salieron al aire frio al dar las once, era tarde, Hange comenzó a caminar cuando notó que él no se movía, entonces volvió sobre sus pasos a preguntar que le ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa?¿ te da miedo caminar solo de noche?-ella pensó que tal vez podrían confundirlo con un niño, aunque bastaría con un vistazo a ese ceño fruncido para ahuyentar a cualquiera.

-No, no tengo ningún medio de transporte, estoy pensando como volver a casa- su compañero solía llevarlo a la salida, pero ahora que se había ido antes no sabia bien como regresar.-¿Quieres que te lleve en mi auto? Al fin y al cabo te quedaste hasta tarde por mí, te lo debo-

-Esta bien-no lo meditó mucho, era una buena opción. 

Ella hizo un ademan con la mano para que la siguiera a su auto que estaba estacionado a mitad de cuadra, era rojo y compacto, cuando le abrió la puerta del acompañante él pudo notar que los asientos traseros estaban llenos de cosas de laboratorio o papeles; simplemente trató de no pensar mucho en eso, sentarse y ponerse el cinturón.

-¿A donde pequeñín?-ella se sentó a su lado y se puso a encender el vehículo.

-¿Conoces donde vive Erwin?-no sabia bien como explicar donde vivía, así que era mucho más sencillo si lo conocía

-Si, ¿Vives con Erwin?-hacia mucho que no iba, pero seguro que recordaba el camino, ahí hacían sus reuniones de trabajo

-Si-

-esta bien no hare preguntas incomodas- Hange lo miró con una cara picara esperando a que caiga en lo que dijo.

-¿Qué ibas a preguntar?-volteó con una ceja arriba, ella puso una cara entre la risa y ¿la compasión?-oh-entonces le golpeó, entendió lo que quería decirle-no es lo que piensas, somos roomies-dijo tan tranquilo y monótono, y con su mirada de muerte parecía más una amenaza silenciosa.

-claro, no hacia falta decirlo-no lo había pensado realmente, había visto como se llevaban esos dos y no era lo que llamaría una relación agradable.

-tch, solo cállate y conduce-paso de mirarla a ella a mirar al frente y cruzarse de brazos enfurruñado

-Bien a la casa de papu cejas entonces- su sonrisa ahora estaba un poco cansada, pero molestar a este hombrecillo era tan divertido que no lo podía evitar- a por cierto, no creo que sean muchas las semanas que tengas que quedarte cuidándome-

-no me importa-para él mejor, pero ahora tenia la curiosidad de por qué.

Ella condujo a su casa sin decir ninguna palabra más, lo dejó en la puerta del edificio en donde vivía, le hubiera gustado saludar a Erwin pero ya había sido un día largo como para meterse y festejar con él, así que lo dejó para otro momento.

-¡Adiós Livai!- Hange gritó aun parada en la acera, él solo levanto un brazo en forma de saludo sin voltear a verla.


	6. Capitulo 6:"Logro conseguido: ¿Amigos?"

Como normalmente Levi había terminado de limpiar toda la escuela demasiado temprano, por lo que ahora solo estaba esperando tranquilo cerca de la puerta, simplemente pensando que iba a comprar con su primer paga. Se encontró mirando hacia la puerta sin razón aparente cuando llegó cierto rubio a hablarle.

-¿Esperando a alguien?-se acercó a apoyarse en la pared cercana  
-Solo estaba pensando-dijo aun observando un punto fijo  
-¿en alguien?- tiro y luego volteo su cabeza para no enfrentarse a la cara de enojo del hombre bajo  
-maldición no, Smith-no era raro que él pensara eso, al fin y al cabo estaba concentrado directamente en la puerta por lo que era la deducción más directa  
-¿Sabes que Hange no viene hoy no?-la conversación se había vuelto algo más interesante para ambas partes  
-¿Ah? Si, lo mencionó ayer ¿y?- recordó que había dicho eso, que los miércoles eran su día libre o algo así, aunque el de la semana anterior no se lo había saltado ¿tal vez solo para spoilearle el libro? No podía ser posible  
-Por si no quieres estar solo te vine a ofrecer ver mi clase, como lo haces con ella, o simplemente ir a la sala de maestros Mike o Nanaba tienen las horas intercaladas así que puedes hablar con ellos-había entrado en modo empresario y nadie ni siquiera Levi lo derribaría  
-Erwin, estoy seguro que tus clases son incluso más aburridas que tú- él podría beneficiarse con las clases, porque no había terminado la secundaria, pero solo iría si tenia oportunidad a las clases que a él le gustaran, como Ed física, economía domestica y no le gustaban especialmente las ciencias, pero Hange las hacia divertidas.  
-Bueno, aun no has rechazado la segunda oferta de socializar con mis amigos- se acuerda de Mike, el tipo alto, no sabe quien es la otra, él le llamó su atención porque parecía preocuparse por la higiene y el té también  
-Tal vez vaya-  
-Creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo de calidad juntos, ya sabes, somos compañeros de cuarto- el azabache tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para descubrir que le estaba dando una sonrisa, una de felicidad que rara vez ponía. El maldito hablaba enserio.  
-No, gracias-  
-¿Con Hange si lo harías no?- cuando dijo esto comenzó a alejarse de él  
-Erwin-lo llamó con una voz que parecía tranquilamente aterradora  
-¿qué?-ni siquiera le prestó atención solo se detuvo mientras le daba la espalda  
-Jodete-  
Y así siguió un rato más esperando a quien sabe que en frente de la puerta, asustando, sin saberlo, a algunos alumnos.  
Solo le basto ver pasar a Mike por delante suyo que le envió una mirada cómplice para que lo siguiera y tener una excusa para entrar a la sala de maestros. Una vez allí suspiro un poco el olor a lavanda que había en esa habitación cuando Hange no estaba presente, y se puso a buscar en los estantes a ver si encontraba algún té para prepararse, pero su altura le impedía alcanzar los más altos. Por suerte el otro tipo notó esto por lo que le ayudo agarrando un saquito en especifico, a lo que Levi solo agradeció un poco humillado y procedió a hacer su taza en silencio.  
-Me alegra que estés aquí-dijo desde la mesa con algunos papeles en la mano, el otro simplemente lo ignoró, para colocarse en frente de él mientras se deleitaba tomando su té-¿te gusta este trabajo?-  
-¿Por qué preguntas?-  
-Erwin me dijo que me hiciera tu amigo-él no tenia la intención de ocultárselo, parecía ser un hombre de cosas directas  
-Pues debería meterse en sus asuntos-dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabeza hacia otro lado  
-tu eres su asunto, te salvo de la calle-la respuesta rápida de Mike si que pegó duro, hizo que se balanceara un poco su taza  
-Ahora siento que soy un puto perro-se sorprendió un poco de que él supiera de donde vino, pero no se acobardó  
-Hablando en serio ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad?-  
-Nuestro trato fue que aceptaba quedarme y hacer de conserje pero no me iba a acercar a nadie más de lo necesario, ni siquiera a él- agradecía su ayuda pero no quería meterse más con el de lo profesionalmente necesario.  
-¿Por principios?¿te han lastimado antes y no te gustaría pasar eso de nuevo?-una sola mirada a la cara del pelinegro le dijo que había dado en el clavo, tuvo que cambiar de tema si no quería que le agarrara una depresión ahí mismo-Bien, pasando a otro tema ¿Qué harás con tu paga?-  
-¿Estas pensando en robármela gigante? Aun no lo sé, tal ves le pagué a Erwin por lo que me ayudó- había pensado en varias cosas ¿objetos de limpieza?¿comida?¿ropa o un abrigo?

-creo que la mejor paga para él seria darle la oportunidad de ser su amigo-quitó la vista de su trabajo para darle otra vez esa sonrisa cómplice

-y dale con eso, lo pensaré- luego se instaló un silencio incomodo hasta que Mike carraspeo para llamar la atención  
-¿y vas a comprar té? Parece que te gusta mucho- esa pregunta fue su gran error, era de las únicas veces que a Levi le habían preguntado sobre algún tema que le gustaba y lo aprovecharía. Se paso todo lo que le quedaba de hora libre al rubio discutiendo sobre diferentes tipos de té. Su nueva opinión sobre este sujeto era que era agradable y sumamente tranquilo, como un oso de peluche.

Tuvo que pensarlo un largo rato, pero en cierto modo aceptó lo que le había aconsejado, debía dejar entrar más gente a su vida a pesar de siempre estar presente la posibilidad de perderlos, no podía vivir toda su vida solo. Era cierto que le era difícil conectar con la gente y no sabia comunicarse muy bien, pero a estas personas no parece importarles mucho ¿acaso lo están tratando como un niño y por eso son tan tolerantes? Si es así y lo toman de estúpido no van a poder salir del hospital unos cuantos días por la lección que les va a dar.

Para cuando Mike se fue ya estaba satisfecho con su realización del día. Pudo ver como este se tropezaba con una chica rubia de pelo corto en su salida y se reían como descerebrados. Dos mujeres entraron, la rubia de antes y una de pelo platino con anteojos, ambas lo miraron con curiosidad, aunque una con un seño más fruncido que la otra.  
-¿Eres Levi? Mi nombre es Nanaba y soy profesora de literatura- se paro junto a él y le ofreció la mano alegremente  
-Hola- tuvo que examinarla un momento para asegurarse de que estaba limpia y al final poder estrecharla, luego la otra también se acercó a saludarlo.  
-Yo soy Rico y soy profesora de Educación física, mucho gusto- lo mismo paso con la mano de ella  
-Igualmente-  
-Entonces te estuve viendo que leías la semana pasada ¿te gustaron?- la rubia sonreía ya sabiendo lo que había pasado, mientras se sentaba en la mesa  
-No los terminé porque alguien me los spoileo-dijo recordando esos días en los que se la paso aburrido, la otra solo se rio un poco  
-Oh si quieres te puedo prestar más libros, unos que ella no haya leído- Levi comprendió que sabia que había pasado  
-Eso estaría bien- estaba realmente agradecido por eso, podría cerrarle la boca a la cuatro ojos por un vez  
-Puedo ofrecerte si quieres venir a correr con mis chicos también-la platinada dijo algo muy seria-pero te advierto que soy exigente- a él no le asustaba en lo absoluto pero precisaba algo de ejercicio  
-Si, solo dame el horario, iré si puedo-  
Las chicas le cayeron bastante mejor que los cargosos de Mike y Erwin, eran más amables. La conversación había ido bastante bien, ya que se había controlado de decir algún insulto o cosa innecesariamente hiriente o directa.

Como actividad extra ese día acompañó a Erwin a hacer las compras y pasar ese "tiempo juntos" que tanto quería. Levi no conocía muchos alimentos y se reía en sus adentros cuando el rubio decía algún nombre que le parecía extraño, pero iba a buscarlos sin rechistar. ¿Tal vez debería invitarlo a tomar cervezas cuando obtenga su paga?


	7. Capitulo 7: "Logro conseguido: sustituto"

Los días siguientes a ese miércoles Levi siguió yendo a las clases de Hange al menos una vez al día y se quedaba los martes hasta tarde para acompañarla, pero ella era algo silenciosa cuando estaba concentrada, por lo que él solo se quedaba observándola o dormía. Se suponía que estaba intentando dejar entrar a más gente en su vida, ella obviamente que estaba en la lista. Ella de vez en cuando traía té desde su casa en un termo para compartir con él en las clases.

Nanaba también le trajo los libros que le prometió, Hange se decepcionó y casi que hizo un berrinche, los otros dos solo tenían cara de triunfo. Había descubierto que la materia que daba Mike era economía domestica lo que provocó que intentara convencerlo de que pidiera si podían destinar algo del presupuesto en comprar té. El rubio se rio, pero le prometió que iba a armar una clase sobre como prepararlos y para que servían los distintos tipos de té, aparte de enseñar modales en la merienda, señalando su forma de sostener la taza y que mantenía los codos en la mesa.

El miércoles ,luego de que pasaron dos semanas desde que había decidido llevarse mejor con la gente, intentó asistir a una de las clases de Erwin, y como lo imaginaba no aguanto ni 10 minutos que se tuvo que levantar de su asiento e irse. Cejotas parecía explicar sumamente bien, pero a veces usaba palabras que no entendía y hablaba muy estricto, eso lo hacia sentir como si le estuviera retando un militar. 

Simplemente escapó de allí y se fue a entrenar con Rico al patio de deportes. Ella era muy callada y solo comunicaba lo necesario, le agradaba, no tenia que mantener las apariencias. Solía poner una rutina para el día y dejar que los alumnos y Levi lo hagan mientras los observaba y corregía sus posturas. Al día siguiente, jueves, una vez que terminó todas sus tareas se dirigía hacia la clase de Hange, esta vez no era la hora de los de la 104, que en realidad era 1°A. Él frecuentaba esa clase en especial porque esos chicos le parecían más revoltosos, y ella precisaba ayuda extra para controlarlos. Pero aunque no quisiera verles las caras siempre se los encontraba. 

Ahí estaba el rubio que lo miraba mal, parado junto a él afuera del laboratorio con unos papeles en la mano. Pero esta vez parecía más sereno, estaba con una sonrisa calmada.

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Alguna novedad mocoso?- el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia con un respingo

-Eh? De hecho si-bajo la cabeza con timidez

-¿Algo bueno?- se veía raro, solía ser un poco más firme, no un flancito

-Oh sisi no se preocupe- puso las manos delante como defensa

-¿Qué es es..-estaba a punto de señalar lo que llevaba pero algo lo interrumpió

De un momento a otro un estruendo y un grito femenino dentro del laboratorio los alarma a ambos, pensando que Hange podría estar en peligro abrieron la puerta, pero un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro salió de allí rápida y nerviosamente seguido de la castaña. Mantienen una cara de pánico mientras ella cierra la puerta rápido, apretando los ojos esperando el impacto que llega pocos segundos después. Se escucha una explosión y la de anteojos sonríe en disculpas a Levi

-Creo que tienes cosas que limpiar ahí dentro- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Pero él esta más concentrado en averiguar quien era el otro hombre demasiado alto para ser un alumno, aunque ese chico Berthold tampoco parecía un niño. Miro a Armin para ver si el sabia, pero su cara seria dejaba notar que efectivamente era alguien nuevo.

-Bueno chicos, no le tiren rayos con los ojos a Moblit, el no es una amenaza- al ver que estaban fuera de peligro el joven se relajo un poco

-Ah Doctora Zöe- ella notó la cara de desconcierto de los otros dos por lo que explicó

-Él es Moblit Berner, mi nuevo asistente de laboratorio, también es un ex alumno digan hola- el castaño solo sonrió avergonzado-Moblit ellos son Armin, un alumno, y Levi, el conserje-

El único rubio del lugar cambio su semblante a uno agradable, saludo cortésmente y le dio la bienvenida-Profesora le vine a entregar este informe que hicimos con Marco para ver si podrías leerlo cuando tengas tiempo-ella le agradeció y le dijo que lo corregiría cuando pueda. Por lo que el niño solo se despidió y se fue, dejando una tensión incomoda para dos de las tres personas restantes.

-¿Qué hace exactamente un asistente de laboratorio?-no estaba concentrado en ningún lugar exactamente, solo en la nada

-Eh? Pues lo que tu estuviste haciendo estas dos semanas-recordando como le puso los pelos de punta, no solo a él sino a todos en la escuela con sus locuras. Tener a Levi de asistente le hizo entender que en verdad necesitaba uno, a pesar de todas las veces antes que habían intentado buscarle uno y ella los había rechazado.

-¿Y para que lo necesitas si yo ya estaba haciendo ese trabajo?-ella hubiera jurado que estaba un poco decepcionado, como sea, aunque le gusta que él ocupe ese puesto, no podía hacer las cosas necesarias correctamente tendría que saber de química y física al menos un poco y era muy vaga para enseñarle

-Moblit necesitaba un empleo mientras estudia, así que convencí a Zackly de que lo contratara-

-Bien, trata de que no haga tanto desastre- le dio al pobre joven una advertencia y se fue de ahí, dejando al otro con cara de miedo.

-¡Espera aun tienes que limpiar el laboratorio!-le grito porque ya estaba a medio pasillo, mas él no se dio vuelta

-Ese es trabajo de tu criado-ella soltó un suspiro de resignación

-No lo es, pero lo dejare pasar esta vez, vamos Moblit- Hange aprovecho a pasar para ponerse al día con su ex alumno.

-Si doctora Zöe-él la seguía como un perro obediente.

Fueron algunos días largos los que tuvo que pasar hasta acostumbrarse a que no tenia que ir al aula de Hange todo el tiempo porque ya tenia a alguien que hacia el trabajo que él se había autoimpuesto. Aun la veía de vez en cuando en sus horas libres, en la cafetería, etc. Pero no se sentía igual, no podía hablar con ella a solas y que le contara sobre ciencias porque Burrito, le había puesto ese apodo, estaba ahí en el medio. Se dio cuenta de que era una de las únicas personas a las que de verdad quería en su vida, quería pasar tiempo con ella fuera del ámbito escolar, solo pasar el rato. En eso estaba cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de maestros, que se había vuelto su lugar predeterminado para estar desde que lo descubrió.

-Levi, Levi, ven anótate en esto-La pareja de tortolitos, como había empezado a llamarlos en secreto entró por la puerta todo emocionados o al menos Nanaba, porque Mike solo hacia de guardaespaldas o eso parecía siempre atrás de ella, aunque esos shorts no lo hacían lucir muy intimidante

-¿Qué es?-le entregó el papel que le estaba mostrando y él lo agarro para leerlo

-Una lista para el concurso anual de ajedrez entre profesores, es para alentar a los niños a jugarlo-ella parecía muy emocionada y daba pequeños saltitos

-No soy un profesor, y no se jugar-se quedó observando los nombres, no conocía a algunos cuantos

-Oh vamos, podríamos enseñarte y al menos sabrás para entonces- la rubia intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón mientras se estiraba en la mesa para acercarse a él.

-Acéptalo, no importa si caes a la primera, nunca ganarías de todos modos, nosotros tampoco, siempre quedan Hange y Erwin en la final-Mike le dijo con una cara seria-Debo de admitir que ambos son muy competitivos y es algo divertido de ver, o todo lo divertido que puede ser una partida de ajedrez de todos modos-se encogió de hombros y Nanaba lo miraba un poco ofendida

-Ah bien- entonces solo bastaba con que se anotara y moviera alguna pieza a algún lugar cualquiera para que lo dejen en paz ¿cierto? Eso esta bien para él.

Cuando se fueron luego de que firmara la lista con su letra que era tan mecánica que los sorprendió a ambos, quedó solo de nuevo, aunque no por tanto tiempo porque un joven castaño entró y se sirvió un poco de agua ignorándolo olímpicamente. Levi solo lo miro tranquilo

-Estas mirándome mucho ¿Me dirás algo de Hange?-lo habían descubierto, así que tuvo que hablar

-Ella es entretenida pero muy astuta, solo vigílala- 

-eso es raro eres la primera persona que me dice eso, desde que llegué todos me dicen que ella es un dolor de cabeza y todo un problema-Moblit se giro para enfrentarlo, con cara entre sorprendida y feliz

-Lo es, pero no es solo eso- creía que no era solo eso, a veces podía ser tranquila cuando se lo proponía

-Lo se, ella es demasiado despistada a veces, yo tuve el honor de ser su alumno y déjeme decirle que fue el año de ciencias más divertido de mi vida, estuve medio de ese tiempo corriendo atrás de ella-

-¿Entonces eras el Armin de esa época?¿Hange se consigue un mini asistente todos los años?- el rubio siempre hacia eso, Marco tampoco se salvaba pero él parecía hacerlo con todos los profesores no solo con la castaña

-¿Armin? Ah el que se parece a Nifa-

-¿Quien es Nifa?- tal vez era una profesora que él no tenia la dicha de conocer

-Oh una ex alumna, lo siento chiste interno-agitó la mano restándole importancia a la vez que pensaba en la chica bajita

-ah-

-Supongo que conoces a los niños ¿no? A mi me molesta un poco Eren, siempre buscando problemas- recordaba que siempre tenia que detenerlo porque la profesora de turno no se molestaba en hacerlo

-Oh si, necesita algunas patadas para acomodarle las ideas-obviamente no lo haría, pero como deseaba que sean los tiempos anteriores para pegarle con una regla

-Es cierto, bueno si no me voy ahora Hange vendrá a buscarme- se acomodó un poco la ropa y antes de salir se dio vuelta para decirle algo más- fue divertido poder quejarme contigo, ella siempre defiende a los alumnos, espero volver a hablar más tarde adiós- y se fue un poco más relajado de lo que había llegado.

A Levi no le pareció mal chico, como dijo él mismo ahora tenia alguien con quien hablar sobre los mocosos. El pobre hombre solo era una bolita de estrés, debía ayudarlo de alguna manera, no era malo en absoluto y definitivamente cuidaría bien de Hange, hablando de ella, lo había estado evitando últimamente o tal vez solo estaba concentrada en lo que ella llamaba "entrenar" a su asistente. Sea lo que fuese debía admitir que la extrañaba. Entonces recordó algo que ella le había dicho hace algún tiempo atrás, seria una buena oportunidad para pasar el rato y divertirse, porque si, los problemas que ella siempre traía con su presencia lo entretenían, le hacían recordar a su vida anterior, pero de una mejor manera.

Por otro lado Moblit estaba un poco cansado ya en ese día en especifico. Hange había decidido hacer un experimento excesivamente complicado cuando entro de vuelta al aula y no tuvo más que ayudarla. Los niños estaban jugando con unos palitos raros, y cuando la profesora pasó por entre los bancos en una inspección, fue la mala suerte de Sasha la que actuó y su golpe, que iba dirigido a Connie, impactó de lleno en el trasero de la de anteojos. Un silencio gigante se expandió mientras ella procesaba lo que había pasado, el castaño mayor estaba alarmado, no sabia como reaccionaria Hange ante una nalgada, por otro lado Sasha se intentaba disculpar alegando que en realidad iba para la cara del pelado.

-No te preocupes, pero este no es el lugar para hacer eso-le movió las cejas sugestivamente en broma, se rio y se fue a sentar al lado de un Moblit que estaba por derretirse por la vergüenza a la vez que todo el aula se echaba a reír.

-Usted es demasiado amable doctora Zöe y despreocupada-dijo a su lado con poca voz, ya que se la había pasado gritando cada vez que hacia algo imprudente

-Gracias-ella lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero el joven se dio cuenta que no lo había tomado como una critica el ser despreocupada, lo cual había sido su intención.

Al ver a Jean y Eren pelear por quinta vez desde que había empezado la hora, se tuvo que levantar a detenerlos, porque parecía que nadie más iba a hacerlo. Seguro que era un día largo ya agotador. 

Más tarde, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y era la hora de irse, un rubio y un moreno bajito estaban en la puerta.

-Bueno Levi es hora de irnos- él susodicho lo miro desde abajo con ojos cansados

-Hoy me quedaré-

-eh? Pero sabes que no tienes nada que hacer, Moblit se encarga de Hange-también se compadecía de ese pobre chico por tener que hacer trabajo extra los martes.

-Lo se, pero ese pobre joven necesita un descanso-ninguno de los dos iba a negar que eso era totalmente verdad

-¿Quieres que me quede también?-ofreció amablemente, porque él lo llevaba a casa y sino iba a tener que ir caminando o de otra forma, pero la verdad era que estaba cansado y esperaba que dijera que no

-No gracias, no necesito tu protección, ya soy un hombre grande-

-Por favor acepta sus caramelos y súbete a su coche así dejas de ser mi problema-

-Oh lo haré si así escapo de ti-ya no se llevaba tan mal con Erwin, la verdad que habían mejorado su relación y le alegro que pudieran bromear así, aunque el rubio solía ser un hombre serio y sofisticado.

-jajajja no hagas ruido cuando regreses, la ultima vez me asustaste pensé que eras un asesino-

-Bastante cerca-tuvo que aceptar que siempre fue muy cauteloso, pero su intención solo había sido no despertarlo

-adiós- Levi solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo y caminó hacia el laboratorio.

Para su suerte el chico estaba parado en medio del pasillo solo. Por lo que seria más fácil hablarle sin la interrupción de Hange.

-Oi, mocoso-

-¿Mocoso? Tengo 25 señor-no pudo mantener la sonrisa amable que tenia y se puso a frotarse la cara con cansancio

-Eso no importa, te vas a casa-enfatizó su orden con la mano apuntando hacia atrás

-Eh? Pero la doctora Zöe-giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta en donde se encontraba ella en ese momento

-Yo me encargo no te preocupes, ve a relajarte, te lo mereces-

-Muchas gracias-él entendió rápido por suerte, le envió saludos a Hange y salió de ahí lo más apresuradamente posible para no dejarle tiempo a Levi a retractarse de su ofrecimiento. Siempre dicen que los estudiantes universitarios están estresados, pero este en especial con un trabajo tan agotador como es cuidar de ella, la tenia el doble de difícil. Reconocía que su esfuerzo era respetable. La puerta se abrió de golpe a sus espaldas lo que lo sobresaltó un poco. Ella tenia puestos sus googles, se veía un poco rara.

-¿Levi?¿aun sigues aquí?¿y Moblit?-observó por todo el pasillo pero no lo encontraba 

-Vaya tienes una cara que parece que no has podido cagar bien hoy-ella se quedó pensando unos segundos para después reír como maniática

-Mira quien lo dice, tu personalidad entera esta estreñida-le dijo mientras le apuntaba toda la cara-

Moblit se fue-él ya se había abrigado, por lo que metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros

-¿Si? ¿Tu lo dejaste ir?- parecía que estaba un poco indignada, o tal vez solo actuaba

-Suena como si hubiera liberado a tu esclavo o algo así-Levi le puso una cara de asco mezclada con un seño fruncido

-Pobre ¿así se sentirá?-mientras miraba al techo pensando

-Le dije que se tomara un descanso-

-¿y tu te quedaste a cuidarme? Que amable-ella se acercó más a él

-Creo que deberías dejarle un tiempo libre al menos de vez en cuando-la castaña lo agarró de la manga y lo llevó dentro para poder seguir con su papeleo habitual de los martes

-Lo pensaré-

-Hange-Le estaba clavando la mirada en su cabello grasoso mientras tomaba fuerzas

-Mh?-ella no se dio vuelta desde su silla en la que se había sentado

-Acepto tu invitación a ir a ver tu otro trabajo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que están leyendo esto por primera vez.  
> ¿Les esta gustando la historia? ¿los personajes mantienen las personalidades del manga? ¿debería de poner más interacciones entre distintos personajes, como Levi o Hange con Erwin o los niños?  
> ¿Cuál personaje aparte de Levi y Hange les gusta como esta quedando? ¿Cuál creen que destaca más?


	8. Capitulo 8: "Logro conseguido: Seriedad"

Al final del día siguiente ellos se despidieron de Moblit y se fueron juntos al centro de investigación de Hange. Todo fue tranquilo en el viaje de ida, estaban escuchando música mientras ella cantaba bastante afinado, lo contrario a lo que él hubiera pensado.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta fue la situación interesante, ella colgó su abrigo en un perchero cuando un rubio se le acercó corriendo a la castaña, muy alterado.

-¿Gafas, hay problemas?- lo pregunto firme y un poco preocupada

-Si doctora Zöe, la solución se nos fue un poco de las manos- el hombre estaba internamente muriéndose, pero el código decía que tenia que mantenerse tranquilo en una situación alarmante

-¿La inestable?- el bajito no entendía mucho en este punto

-Si-

-Bien escúchame, quiero a Keiji y a Ness aquí, también tráeme unos guantes, yo me encargare- ella comenzó a cambiarse los anteojos por los googles, ambos pudieron notar que se estaba poniendo más seria y decidida, pero solo uno reaccionó, Levi le agarro la manga antes de que se fuera

-Si señora- él la guio hacia donde se encontraba el problema, pero Hange se dio cuenta que su invitado estaba ahí

-Oh, lo siento, esto es serio puedes quedarte a observar desde esa silla- le señalo un lugar cerca de la ventana que daba al laboratorio. Se encogió de hombros y fue donde le dijeron.

Podía ver como ella dictaba ordenes por detrás del cristal, no la escuchaba realmente más allá de pequeños murmullos, pero parecía un asunto serio, su cara lo decía todo. Se quedo viendo un rato como lideraba y se encargaba de todo, esta una faceta de ella que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de notar, lucia fuerte y demostró que podía tomarse las cosas en serio.

Hange al terminar algunas de sus tareas pendientes y al fin tener una pausa fue a aprovechar y conversar con el pobre de Levi que se había quedado sentado en una silla a un costadito. Estaba siendo mala anfitriona, ella lo invitó y ahora lo ignoraba, eso no era justo.

Ella movió un banco a su lado y le mostro una bolsita, él solo la miro extrañado.

-¿Qué es?-señalo el objeto porque parecía que no le iba a explicar nada si no preguntaba

-Para el café de Nile-la abrió mostrando algunas pastillitas-estuve algo de tiempo trabajando en ellas

-¿Eh?¿Quien es Nile?-estaba casi seguro que había escuchado ese nombre antes, tal vez de Erwin

-El profesor de biología del b, mi enemigo mortal-ya ni recordaba quien había comenzado con la guerra entre los dos, pero ambos se odiaban y eso era lo que contaba

-Eso es muy infantil Hange- ella era una profesional, aun así se preocupaba y tomaba su tiempo para hacer cosas como esta

-Lo se y por eso es divertido-la sonrisa burlona de ella hizo que se dedicara a mirar solo la bolsita-es un astringente, lo prepare yo misma-Levi abrió bastante los ojos, aunque no se diera cuenta

-¿Se lo vas a poner en su bebida y literalmente no le va a poder salir la mierda?-aun estaba estupefacto ¿no hubiera sido más fácil hacer un laxante? Era casi seguro que lo habia ideado a partir de su sentido del humor sobre eso

-Así es-su clara complicidad ya estaba presente

-Bueno, me retracto, eso es malditamente divertido-dijo cruzado de brazos y negando con la cabeza

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio observando a la nada, él solo la miraba mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno más relajado y hasta triste

-Yo era una niña incomprendida sabes, hablaba y me comportaba como un adulto a temprana edad, pero nadie realmente me tomaba en serio, tuve que hacer una revuelta en mi secundaria para que me prestaran atención-empezó a rememorar esos días para ver si él se abría un poco también

-Suenas como una malcriada- le tomó por sorpresa que se pusiera tan melancólica de repente, pero ella siempre era así

-La gente suele ignorar a los niños, piensan que todavía les falta crecer, las escuelas actuales no saben extraer el potencial de ellos, no de la manera adecuada, eso me pasó a mí. He propuesto muchas ideas a la escuela para mejorarla pero nunca me prestan atención. Debemos cambiar completamente el sistema de enseñanza actual para mejorarlo ¿tu que piensas?-dejo su ensoñación y se giró para concentrarse en él

-¿Seguiría teniendo mi trabajo en el nuevo sistema?-fue directo al respecto

-Eh? Si-bueno, si hay un lugar físico necesitaban a alguien que limpie

-Entonces no me importa- si aun podía mantenerse en pie el mismo, que cambie lo que quiera

-Oh eh lo siento me emociono mucho cuando hablo de temas que me interesan-notó rápido que esos temas a él parecían gustarle

-Ya me había dado cuenta-¿Como no lo iba a saber si todos los días le daba una charla de una hora sobre lo que sea que le parezca interesante en ese instante? ¡Incluso en los recesos!

-Ahora habla tu ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?-formó una pelota con las manos como si estuvieran en una sesión terapéutica y se la paso, pero él la ignoro comenzando a hablar

-Una mierda, un poco más y me patea un burro cuando era bebé- ella había ganado, picó el anzuelo

-Erwin me dijo que vivías en la calle, pero ¿así de mal?-su familia siempre tuvo una posición económica estable así que no podría comprenderlo bien, Levi se compadecía de ella.

-Bueno, mi madre murió cuando aun era muy joven, luego mi tío me recogió y estuve con él hasta que terminé primaria, el resto se cuenta solo-su ceño se frunció un poco más de lo habitual

-Lo siento, eso suena triste, mis padres tampoco están conmigo ya-ellos habían muerto hace bastante, pero vivieron lo suficiente para verla graduarse

-jmp

-No creas que nunca noté como agarras tu taza ¿Qué hay sobre eso?- se estaba volviendo muy deprimente así que giró el tema a un lado mejor

-cuando era pequeño un día alguien tiró una taza bonita, intente sostenerla normal al principio pero se me rompió y se fue a la mierda mi sueño de tomar té con ella-desde entonces le agarro un trauma y a pesar de a veces ser incomodo sostenía todos los vasos de esa forma

-Aww bebe pobrecito, te regalaré una taza especial-ya se lo podía imaginar, con brillitos, unos corazones y una estampa de "el mejor conserje del mundo"

-No gracias-lo hubiera acepto gustoso, pero la cara de emoción que puso le dio un poco de miedo

-Oye dijiste que no habías ido a la secundaria, pero sabes algunas de las cosas que se inculcan aquí, no hablo de saberes, tu tuviste que aprender responsabilidad a la fuerza no?- normalmente las tareas suelen afianzar el sentido de responsabilidad. El no respondió nada

-debió haber sido doloroso, aunque ciertamente te falta la parte de socializar y tener respeto-en realidad lo primero se enseñaba en jardín de niños, pero tal parece que desaprobó en ese área

-Respeto a los que se lo ganan-

-¿Y cuales son esas condiciones?- quería saber que cosas una persona como el consideraba importantes

-Te respeto-ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos en este punto

-¿Ah si? Porque tengo dos doctorados?-ella puso una cara juguetona y lo pico con el codo

-Las personas te soportan-se quedo un momento tratando de sacar una respuesta

-¿Oh? ¿Quieres decir que le caigo bien a las personas siendo quien soy?- en realidad la tomo por sorpresa su respuesta, también la había puesto feliz

-Algo así-giro sus ojos y alejo su cara de ella

-Eso es amable de tu parte-le sonrió suavemente

-No digas eso, no me gusta- esa descripción lo hacia sentir incomodo, no se consideraba así

-¿Me vas a contradecir? Te he visto hacer cosas buenas e intentando hacer sentir mejor a los niños aunque no tengas éxito, comprendes a las personas más de lo que yo podría hacerlo Levi, esa es la razón por la que yo te admiro. Parece que tienes más valores por tu crianza, es gracioso, siempre dicen que la gente de la calle es la más humilde y agradecida, concuerda totalmente en ti- al fin pudo decirle todo lo que opinaba de él

-Tch-la miraba algo incomodo, no se merecía tantos halagos ¿ella lo había estado observando tanto?

-Ese sentimiento no se puede enseñar- su suave risa fue interrumpida por una fuerte bocina proveniente de afuera, con su característico patrón supieron que era Erwin.

-Perece que tu papá llego a buscarte-se tapaba con la mano para aguantar la risa y apuntó hacia la ventana que mostraba al rubio afuera apoyado en el auto.

-fue una bonita tarde de juegos supongo-se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ella lo siguió para saludarlo.

Una vez que subió al auto y ya estaban arrancando se quedo viendo como ella saludaba efusivamente con las manos y le gritaba que volviera cuando quiera.

-¿Como alguien como ella puede admirarme?- su pensamiento salió en voz baja pero el otro pudo escucharlo aunque decidió no comentarle nada más.


	9. Capitulo 9: "Logro conseguido: Planes"

Eren estaba parado justo detrás de la puerta, tenia miedo de entrar y decirle a la profesora Hange que no había traído lo que le pidió. Ella podía ser atemorizante cuando quería. Todo el resto de la clase sabia porque no había podido conseguirlo, pasaron "cosas" y obviamente eso se difundió por el grupo del colegio. Pero esta profesora en particular siempre había sido muy despistada por lo que dudaba que estuviera informada de lo ocurrido.  
Con un suspiro cansado por tener que explicarle la situación y un empujoncito de Armin y Mikasa, tiro de la puerta para entrar.  
-¡Eren! Llegas tarde, pero no importa- se levantó de inmediato  
-Hange-san, lo siento-agacho su cabeza mirando al piso  
-¿Por qué?- hubo silencio absoluto y ella miro a todos antes de volver a prestarle atención a él  
-Se que va a sonar raro pero-había tomado un poco de confianza, y estaba más tranquilo porque la castaña siempre transmitía eso.  
-Profesora, creo que no tendría que hacerlo hablar de eso- una chica azabache con una bufanda roja se paro de su asiento enojada.  
-Uh? ¿Por qué no?-  
-Esta bien Mikasa, ya estoy bien- se giro hacia la profesora que aun seguía confundida-me secuestraron- al parecer había un par de otros chicos que no lo sabían porque también se sorprendieron  
-Espera ¿qué?-se acerco y lo agarro de los hombros preocupada, él se quedo quieto mientras la otra niña se ponía incomoda  
-Si em, mire, cuando fui a comprar lo que me pidió me taparon los ojos y me subieron a una camioneta- no le habían hecho mucho por suerte, y aunque estaba aterrado en ese momento, ya hasta podría hacer chistes y reírse de eso  
-Oh dios ¿te hicieron algo?- tenia la cara muy cerca, con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos, lo que le hizo alejarse un poco hacia atrás  
-No, solo me preguntaron cosas y me bajaron un rato después, por suerte estaba cerca de la casa de mi hermano Zeke- solo tuvo que caminar hasta ahí, ya que no había llevado el celular ni nada como eso para comprar algo tan simple  
-Bueno pero ¿No fuiste después a comprar lo que te pedí?- realmente necesitaba eso, ya alejándose de él  
-¡Profesora!- el niño rubio protesto desde un banco de adelante  
-No profe me dio miedo después- él sonrió en forma de disculpa  
-Esta bien entiendo, no hay problema-suspiro y volvió a su lugar en la clase-por las dudas no te voy a mandar a comprar más nada- por suerte el chico rio bajito, el ambiente se había calmado un poco.   
Justo entonces entro el asistente de laboratorio y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, Hange no estaba tan loca como siempre  
-Doctora Zöe ya llegue ¿paso algo?- se puso al lado de su escritorio para que solo se escucharan entre ellos  
-No sabría como explicarlo- ella al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y evito su mirada. Luego le hizo la seña para que se acercara más y susurrarle al oído  
-¡¿Qué a Eren le paso que?!- pobre niño, no podía creer eso  
-encima no volvió a comprar lo que le pedí- ella dijo un poco falsamente enojada, él le puso una cara de aburrimiento  
-Obvio no Zöe ¿Qué estabas pensando?-  
Todo el resto de la hora paso más normalmente, los niños hacían bromas de ese tema de vez en cuando, pero realmente a Eren no le interesaban y se reía de ellas de vez en cuando.  
Como rara vez pasaba Moblit y Hange se separaron al tocar la campana, también ella estaba sumamente agotada, durante toda la clase estuvo preocupada por Eren y por si le traería problemas lo que le había pasado. Tendría que llamar a la familia para disculparse, lo haría más tarde, ahora solo quería relajarse un poco en la sala de maestros. Ella solía estar sola en esta hora libre en especial, excepto cuando Levi estaba allí, por eso no se esperaba ver a ese rubio dentro. Tenia puesto ese asqueroso pulóver rosa atado al cuello, en serio ¿Qué no había entendido lo horrible que era al escuchar todas las burlas de ella y Levi?  
-Ah hola Erwin ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-él la miro con esa sonrisa de empresario que siempre daba  
-Luces cansada-ella respondió con una leve sonrisa también y lo paso de largo para prepararse algo para tomar  
-Lo estoy-sabia de quien era esa tetera y porque estaba preparada, pero realmente no le importaba si el enano se enojaba por servirse algo de ese té-¿y como van tus clases?- a veces era un poco difícil hablar con él, era un poco estoico y reservado, pero al conocerse hace años sabia donde tocarlo para hacerlo hablar  
-Muy bien, estamos en la gran depresión, tiene algo de economía por lo que no es el tema más ameno-dio un sorbo de lo que sea que estuviera tomando, ella no lo sabia y continuo- no quiero ni saber como se pondrá Jaeguer cuando lleguemos a la segunda guerra-  
-Comprendo, va a ser un problema como siempre-ese chico se volvería muy loco y apasionado  
-¿Y estas practicando para la competencia? Estoy casi seguro que ganaré este año y que Arlert será el ganador de los alumnos-su cara juguetona estaba ahí, pero decidió ignorarla porque le parecía un poco aterradora  
-Ja, no he estado practicando, pero es un hecho que te derrotaré, parece que le tienes mucho cariño a Armin-era raro que a él le agradara un alumno, siempre trataba de tratar a todos igual- las preferencias no son buenas-su animo había subido un poco, así que se permitió hacer chistes  
-Me recuerda a mi de niño, que se le va a hacer-tenia la mano en el corazón, como odiaba cuando se ponía nostálgico  
-Jaja si él gana, vamos a ver a quien elige para retar, a ti o a mí-seria divertido poder jugar con el niño rubio, trataría de no enojarse mucho y romper cosas si es que por obras del destino él llegase a ganar  
-oh apostaré lo que quieras a que me elige-sonaba muy confiado ¿acaso había ideado un plan para ganarse su simpatía como solía hacer? Eso seria muy bajo de su parte, tienen que dejarlo elegir solo  
-¿Estas seguro?-  
-tan seguro como que te voy a ganar esta vez en la final-las veces que él había podido ganar eran porque ella se había distraído con algo, si Erwin sabia jugar bien sus cartas podría hacerla perder  
-mmmm ya veremos entonces, tienes que invitarme una cena si yo gano-una pequeña apuesta por comida gratis no hacia daño  
\- claro pero ¿si yo gano que?-esta si tenia probabilidades de funcionar, no como la de Mike con Levi, el cual ya había pasado más de un mes trabajando y se había olvidado de ir a cobrar su sueldo  
-no se, dime lo que quieras-ya tenia muchos libros, un auto y un ama de casa, no se le ocurría que más podría necesitar  
-tienes que llevarte a Levi de mi casa por un día, necesito que no este ahí-bueno eso no era ningún problema para ella y él lo sabia  
-¿Qué cosas raras vas a hacer Erwin?-¿tal vez llevaría a una chica a casa? Ciertamente no había tenido privacidad desde que empezaron a compartir casa  
-Es un secreto-  
-¿Es algo para él?-  
-Se podría decir-no quería contar su idea hasta que este lo suficientemente pulida  
-Esta bien, en realidad, aceptaré hacer eso sin contar la apuesta siempre y cuando sea un fin de semana o un miércoles-esos días generalmente solo los usaba para relajarse ¿relajarse con Levi no seria muy diferente, no?  
-hecho, aunque lo necesito en unos meses no ahora-  
-bien, va a sonar el timbre pronto, nos mensajeamos después-mostro su teléfono para hacer énfasis en que si lo harían  
-Adiós-le dijo junto a un asentimiento  
Ella se dirigió de nuevo hacia su laboratorio, tenia unos momentos antes de que llegaran los alumnos. Al llegar ya había alguien adentro.  
Levi estaba intentando alcanzar un frasco que estaba en la parte más arriba de la estantería, se estiraba lo más que podía pero estaba muy malditamente alto, se tambaleo un poco antes de que alguien lo tomara firme por los hombros acomodando su equilibrio. Ese alguien se asomo por un lado de su cabeza  
-Oye, debes tener cuidado, no limpies esas cosas tu- señalo a la estantería entera  
-¿Pero es mi trabajo?- aunque debía agradecerle por evitar su caída  
-¿Sabes lo que te hubiera pasado si se te caía todo eso? Probablemente morirías por intoxicación o quemado- estaba hablando seriamente, por lo que debía ser verdad, le recordó a cuando habían ido a su laboratorio.  
-riesgos de la limpieza- se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para seguir con SU trabajo. Pero ella lo detuvo con dándolo vuelta y sujetándolo de los brazos  
-No, deja que Moblit lo haga, él sabe más de estas cosas, no mezclara nada raro y los limpiara bien, además él emm.... es más alto- lo miro pícaramente mientras esperaba su reacción, la cual fue fruncir el seño y sujetar el paño que había utilizado para fregar con más fuerza  
-Bien, una cosa menos para limpiar entonces- ella solo lo miro irse enojado, se había encaprichado por no poder limpiar algo correctamente, seguro podía ser algo graciosos a veces, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que se escucho hasta el pasillo, lo que hizo que Levi se enojara más.


	10. Capitulo 10: "Logro conseguido: asistente"

Levi se había enfurruñado, ahora se encontraba limpiando un estante del patio como por tercera vez, ya estaba más que reluciente, pero él seguía frotándolo. Muy concentrado como estaba no noto al pequeño chico que le toco la espalda.  
-Ah ah señor Levi-se dio la vuelta para tener sus ojos justo en frente de la nariz del chico, era su tormento diario, hasta este mocoso era más alto que él. El chico se alejo por reflejo  
-¿Armin cierto?-le pregunto, pero en realidad ya sabia la respuesta, no se olvidaría de él tan fácilmente a pesar de que todos los demás alumnos parecían si hacerlo  
-Si, em me mandaron a informarle que ahora soy el delegado de la clase- el era un poco tímido, ya no lo enfrentaba como antes con esos ojos serios  
-¿y eso a mi en que me afecta?-respondió secamente, que vaya a decirle eso a alguien que le importe.  
-bueno, debo ayudarlo a mantener el orden-pareció tomar un poco más de confianza inflando un poco el pecho  
-¿no todos los cursos tienen un delegado?-de lo poco que sabia de la organización de una escuela esta era una de ellas, de tantos alumnos ¿por qué lo mandarían a él?  
-Si, pero es costumbre de primero ayudar en estas cosas-él dijo amablemente  
-Esta bien-no pudo confirmar eso, él no había estado años anteriores ni tenia referencias  
-Puede avisarme en el recreo si quiere que reprenda a algún otro alumno-señalo su banda en el brazo que indicaba que tenia el permiso para imponer orden  
-Esta bien, aunque me gusta asustarlos yo mismo-el niño rio nervioso por ese comentario, a veces si asustaba incluso mirando desde lejos cuando regañaba gente-¿tu elegiste el puesto?- debía de averiguar como había llegado ahí, dudaba de que fuera limpiamente y sospechaba de alguien  
-algo así-dijo rascándose la cabeza  
-¿Cómo es exactamente el sistema de elección?-  
-Pues los chicos hacen una votación, pero la decisión final es de los profesores-eso es lo que quería escuchar, ya sabia que tenia algo que ver en eso  
-Veo-  
-¿Sospechas de algún sabotaje?- tal vez él podría saber algo o ella lo había hecho en secreto  
-¿Qué? No, salí segundo en las votaciones, creo que fue justo-el niño parecía feliz al revelar esta noticia, pensó que fue porque sus compañeros lo habían apoyado  
-Si tu lo dices- ella si que era astuta, sabia que había movido algunos hilos, no podía ser casualidad ¡no necesitaba un estúpido ayudante!¡ella es la que lo necesitaba!  
-Esta bien, creo que hemos hablado antes pero nunca habíamos tenido una presentación formal, soy Armin Arlert, estudiante de primer año, un gusto- tomo valor y le extendió la mano por cortesía  
-Ah, si, Levi Ackerman, conserje supongo-no se hizo problema por los gérmenes porque llevaba guantes, así que simplemente le devolvió el saludo. Armin se notaba un poco sorprendido  
-¿Ackerman? ¿Cómo Mikasa?-pues su apellido no era muy común así que su conclusión fue que eran parientes lejanos. Sin duda se parecían un poco en personalidad  
-Ni siquiera se quien es-no podía reconocer a todos los estudiantes por el nombre, solo a los que se destacaban por alguna u otra razón, como Eren por problemático o Berthold por ser un maldito gigante.  
-Es... ah no importa-decidió que no hacia falta explicarle, no ganaría nada de todos modos y se estaba yendo por las ramas -¿Puedo llamarlo solo Levi?- él solo le dio una mirada que decía "¿en serio?" pero luego se dio la vuelta para ignorarlo y esperar a que se fuera  
-Haz lo que quieras cabeza de coco-el niño miro su reloj de muñeca, nadie llevaba algo así en estos tiempos, solo este niño y Erwin.  
-esta bien, tengo que volver a la clase o sino el profesor Erwin me va a retar, nos vemos en el recreo-sintiéndose fuera de lugar ya que Levi ni lo miraba pues se fue  
-bien-tiro el maldito trapito con el que estaba disimulando para que se fuera el chico y arranco directamente en dirección al aula de gafas de mierda.  
Pero no llego hasta ahí, se la había encontrado antes, en el pasillo, estaba distraída mirando hacia una puerta, parecía nerviosa también. Pensó que era su deber tranquilizarla, luego le preguntaría sobre el otro asunto.  
-¿Cuatro ojos? que te pasa luces nerviosa-ella dio un saltito y volteo rápidamente a verlo  
-Ah si Levi, es que voy a tener una reunión de padres-estaba tímidamente emocionada si podía describirlo de algún modo  
-¿Y qué nunca habías tenido una?-no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba ella aquí, pero con alumnos como esos rondando no podría no haber tenido una  
-Ese no es el problema-estaba haciendo un puchero y hablaba raro, como burlándose  
-¿No es un tutor muy agradable?¿cómo un pandillero o algo así?- esa era una opción, a el mismo le había tocado vivirla, Kenny no era la mejor persona del mundo.  
No importaba si así era o no, estaba ahí ahora para ayudar y no la iba a dejar sola en esto, golpearía a cualquier estúpido que se atreva a maltratar a personas que le parezcan agradables, como Mike, Erwin, Nanaba y Hange.  
-No, él es emm, un científico como yo-se apunto a si misma, hablar con Levi la estaba tranquilizando un poco  
-¿ok? Pero eso no responde a por qué estas tan ansiosa-solo un científico más, como Moblit, no veía el problema.  
-Él es un gran científico, tiene una empresa-para enfatizar extendió sus brazos  
-Creo que exageras un poco-probablemente seria un cretino, las personas así solían serlo, bueno ella era una gran excepción  
-Tal vez si, un poco, pero en serio él es alguien con quien quiero llevarme bien, podría traerme beneficios-era realmente alguien bastante importante en un tipo de industria en el que ella quería meterse, por lo que era útil, aparte al ser familiar de uno de sus estudiantes era muy conveniente.  
-¿Beneficios? ¿así evalúas a las personas?-sabia que no, no era su estilo, pero quería molestarla, de paso ayudarle a calmarse con una conversación más banal  
-Claro que no-lo dijo un poco ofendida ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella?  
-¿Yo te daba beneficios?-  
-No, digo si, amistad y diversión-era de las únicas personas que la hacían sentir cómoda y que podía ser como ella quisiera, con el comandante cejas y Mike se tendría que controlar un poco porque sino la regañaban, a parte no le dejaban hacer cosas divertidas  
-¿A costa mío?-  
-No me pongas en esta encrucijada Levi-ya, había entendido que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no precisaba eso en este momento, tenia algo más importante detrás de la puerta.  
-Bien, bien-aun no había podido descifrar quien podría ser el que estaba ahí dentro, conocía a la mayoría de los niños problemáticos pero ninguno que tuviera algún familiar científico-¿Cual fue la razón por la que estas hablando con él de todos modos?-  
-Una disculpa, algo sucedido con Eren-  
Levi se congeló, bien, no lo había considerado, ya sabia quien era, él no lo hubiera considerado como tal pero bueno Hange es Hange. Había cosas que él no sabia tal vez. Había conocido a Zeke como su competencia en la venta de drogas, sabia que no era un tipo completamente limpio; aunque lo más probable es que la castaña no supiera de ese tema y no es eso de lo que se refería al hablar de empresa. Esos pensamientos llevaron a la idea de si ella sabia hacer droga, seguro que lo hacia, era química y si no lo investigaría y listo. Imaginársela como una gangster era un poco gracioso.  
Como sea no confiaba en el rubio de gafas, se mantendría al asecho por si decidía hacer algo, no le importaba perder su trabajo si eso significaba que nada malo le pasaría a ella.  
-Veo, estaré por aquí, grita si necesitas ayuda-se apoyo justo al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados  
-¿Gracias?-la había desconcertado un poco, pero le agradaba su amabilidad.  
Se quedó mirándolo por un rato, lucia intimidante a pesar de su altura. Luego simplemente entró de manera casual al salón de reuniones como si no hubiera estado parada allí media hora juntando valor para pasar.  
Había estado ahí por un rato considerable ya, él estaba algo nervioso, intento un par de veces poner su cabeza cerca de la pared para ver si escuchaba algo, sin éxito, solo algunas risillas de Hange. Sacando la posibilidad de que le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas ¿Qué tendría de divertido el simio ese? Nunca había visto a alguien reírse en su presencia cuando se lo enfrento en su vida pasada de delincuente.  
Salió de su ensoñación al abrirse repentinamente la puerta, logro esquivarla porque casi le da en toda la cara. Al contrario de lo de antes, ella la cerro despacio, se dio cuenta que Levi seguía allí, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevó lejos del lugar; todo eso en un corto lapsus de tiempo.  
Él había notado que estaba un poco sonrojada después de esa reunión, no la veía mucho así y pues era algo tierna.  
Se detuvieron abruptamente en un lugar que no tenia a nadie a la vista.  
-Yahoo-dio un pequeño gesto de alegría saltando y levantando el brazo  
-¿estas bien?¿no te hizo nada?-y se concentro en examinarla con la mirada a ver si tenia algún rasguño.  
No encontró nada sospechoso, su bata estaba igual de sucia que siempre, su ropa holgada que le quedaba un poco grande estaba como lo había estado antes y su pelo era un desastre como siempre. Aunque ahora sus ojos tenían ese brillo que había notado que solo aparecía cuando estaba emocionada, debía admitir que se le hacían expresivos y bonitos.  
-¿no? Estoy bien- supuso que solo estaba preocupado por verla en un estado tan alterado anteriormente  
-había algo que quería decirte-después investigaría más acerca del otro tipo, parecía estar todo bajo control por ahora, el chico rubio era un cambio de tema más ameno  
-Ah si claro-  
-¿tu hiciste algo para poner al rubiecito ahí, no?-le daba desde abajo un ceño fruncido, con algo de su flequillo tapándole los ojos  
-¿a Armin en el puesto de delegado?-su actitud cambio de desinteresada a traviesa en un instante  
-si, hoy me vino a decir que tenia que servirme-al menos hoy no parecía que quería competir con él  
-Ah si, pero no fue por eso que moví los hilos-no había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Levi antes, pero seria una gran idea y aventura-veras, me entere que Leonhart iba a ser la delegada del grupo b- a pesar de odiar a su titular, el profesor Nile, le caían bien un par de esos alumnos, como Marlo o Hitch que se le hacia divertida.  
-¿Esa cual es?-no se sabia la clasificación de niños según su clase, estaba bastante perdido  
-la rubia del ceño fruncido-  
-hay muchas con esa descripción, se más especifica-como un cuarto de las personas en esa institución calzaban con esa descripción, podría haber sido fácilmente Nanaba cuando se enojaba  
-es bajita, tiene el pelo recogido y una mirada seria-  
Levi creyó reconocerla, le hacia recordar un poco a su estilo de cuando era pequeño, con chaqueta de cuero si podía permitírselo, todo un vándalo adolescente.  
-¿y que con ella y Armin?-  
-A Armin le gusta y creo que a ella también, ahí el porque-su intención era obvia en es este punto, él le dio una cara de molestia-ahora que lo pienso Leonhart se parece a ti, bajita, gruñona y fuerte-la similitud le parecía hilarante  
-Pues Armin es un maldito cuatro ojos come libros como tu-  
-no lo negare, lo soy, pero el es más ordenado-dijo recordando que se había olvidado un libro de texto en la cafetería esa mañana  
-supongo-  
Un hombre pelado y con ojos algo espeluznantes, que Hange reconoció como el vicedirector Shadis, se acercó visiblemente enojado.  
-ahí están, los estuve buscando por todo el edificio-ellos compartieron una mirada antes de que él respondiera.  
-estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo-no recordaba haber visto a este sujeto antes, por suerte, porque ya le desagradaba, si no estuviera con Hange que sabe manejar mejor estas situaciones hubiera sido un dolor en el culo.  
-eso no importa ahora, vendrán conmigo, el director tiene un anuncio que dar-trataba de imponer respeto, a Levi no lo espanto lo mas mínimo.  
-¿ok? no es necesario gritar, entendimos-ella le responde conteniendo una risa.  
No hubo más charla, solo lo siguieron hasta la sala del director en la que ya estaba todo el equipo escolar. Ni bien estaban todos el director, que era un hombre viejo con barba blanca habló.  
-Esta bien señores y señoritas, los junte aquí para avisarles que aprobé una salida recreativa para los primeros años, aun no sabemos a donde, tenemos opciones pero nada asegurado, los profes elegidos para acompañar a los niños serán elegidos por ellos mismos- en ese momento Hange le dio un codazo a Levi y una seña que claramente decía "esa soy yo"-eso era todo, les daré más información mientras lo vayamos arreglando, y no se olviden que pasado mañana es la competencia de ajedrez, no podre estar presente esta vez, pero confió en que saldrá divertida como siempre, por favor graben la final-cruzaron miradas Erwin, Hange y el director. El conserje no entendía porque a todos les parecía divertido esa competencia.


End file.
